Money, Power, Glory
by ArabellaCarmichael
Summary: After the war, the pureblood children are left behind to inherit their families industry's and wealth. Facing losing everything they turn to Malfoy who leads them in a game to unite money and power with glory to make them untouchable. Malfoy sets his sights on the golden girl and with the help of manipulation and potions he gets her. Then the unexpected happens.
1. Repercussions and Responsibilities

Malfoy Manor was shrouded in the peaceful darkness of the cold September morning. The old stone foundations whistling softly as a sudden gust of wind blew through, it stood desolate, prominent in the middle of its vast lands, completely in accessible to the outside world. Within its opulent Master suite, amongst grey silk sheets he writhed, stretching his body as far as he could to the farthest reaches of his emperor oak bed. Sleep was not his friend tonight and he found himself entirely unable to fall over the edge into blissful slumber.

He had been alone in this house for almost a year now, his parents fled following the war. His Father left without a second thought yet his dear mother was tortured by the prospect of leaving him behind, he was the only Malfoy not to face Azkaban at the hands of the Ministry. As such they knew he must remain if they had any chance of retaining not only the prestige of their name but also the vast wealth associated with their largely profitable industries.

At first he had revelled in the freedom his independence brought. His small, loyal band of followers barely left the manor through the first month whilst he hosted never ending parties, consumed by fire whisky and a lavish saturation of debauchery, he'd affectionally named them "The lost parties" for the lost children of pureblood parents taken to hiding, left to pick up the pieces of their parents sullied businesses. Slowly but surely he had lost interest and one by one his friends had made their way back to their retrospective homes and the emptiness that awaited them all, then it was just him, all alone but for an army of house elves.

Here he was laid in bed in a cold sweat contemplating the situation he found himself in and trying to recall the last time he felt anything other than sheer contempt for the world around him. He was angry, angry at this parents, at himself, angry at everything really. He shivered in disgust as he thought over the current state of affairs, the war had cast a dark shadow over the whole magical world. The balance had been tipped and despite the "golden trio" leading the order to victory, the world remained in a horrible precarious position, threatening to topple at any given moment.

The issue simply, was that despite a great majority of the magical world whole heartedly supporting the order and celebrating it young hero's, the pureblood families still dominated industry and finance. They owned almost every large magical company and controlled most all of their worlds capital. One evening he'd tried to explain this very simply to Pansy whilst she laid beside him in his bed at the manor "Basically, they have all the manpower, whilst we hold the purse strings." It was a very simple but very fair evaluation. The pureblood families had essentially been outcast from polite society, yet were still relied on for practical matters. They lived in the shadows of parties, too important to be forgotten but too dangerous to be embraced.

He had found some comfort with Pansy over the first few months, like his, her parents had also taken to hiding after the events of the war leaving her elder brother as head of her family and inheritor of their estates. It was unclear as to whether they would ever return but as Malfoy laid in bed that night, he was under no illusion that his own parents would surely be the last to ever contemplate returning, they were by far the most serious offenders.

Following the war Hogwarts had closed for a year to allow the almost complete rebuilding of its east wing and main building. In this time legislation had been passed which saw another year being added on to the standard schooling to teach "responsibilities and repercussions" of magic to the newly graduated class. Draco sneered to himself as he laid there wrapped in his damp sheets, "bloody magical finishing school" that was what it was and he was almost sure it was the ministry's reaction to so many of his friends having suddenly acquired power and wealth. An attempt to control them and prevent any backlash from this younger generation. The school re opened almost a month ago, slowly but surely he'd heard of his friends returning to school. There had of course been an "official" start of term but with many of his classmates still undergoing rehabilitation and coming to terms with their own grave losses allowances had been made and the first few weeks were being treated as a grace period, with everyone arriving slowly and when they felt able.

Draco tossed and turned restlessly in his bed, he'd be damned before he returned to that place! When he first said that he whole heartedly believed it but as the weeks passed and he was left without the company of his friends, his resolve started to crumble. The logical part of him knew he had to return, he couldn't allow himself to be ruled by childish petulance he had the opportunity and resources to build an untouchable Malfoy empire if he was smart…. And he was indeed…smart.

He sat bolt upright in bed and shuddered, he clicked his fingers sharply muttering "Fumri" under his breath and a small house elf appeared instantly in the corner of his room. "Yes Master?" the elf cowered "Pack my chest Fumri, tomorrow I return to school."


	2. Succeed and Survive

Sunlight streamed through the large airy halls as he walked the familiar corridors, he considered for a moment the substantially beneficial improvement the reconstruction had provided. The school really had never looked better and the layout of the new dormitories and classrooms were much more convenient for their use. As a public display of his deep remorse for his Fathers actions he had funded the majority of the rebuild so had seen the plans for the building but nothing could compare to seeing the real thing.

He had just arrived, it was early Saturday morning, in the distance he heard the roar of the crowds at the inter house quiditch match taking place. He was grateful, it had given him the peace to roam and familiarise himself that he had so desired. The newspaper fell from his leather briefcase, the picture he had spent the entire journey here staring as gazed up at him. The black and white animation of Granger cutting the ribbon at the Re-opening ceremony of the very place he was currently standing whilst Weasley and Potter stood watching in the background. There was no denying it, whilst he had spent the last year drowning his sorrows and assuming all responsibility for the extensive Malfoy Empire Granger had spent it rapidly becoming the whole worlds Golden Girl. He smiled to himself, it was general knowledge that Potter had firmly turned down the lime light following the war and Ron, well he was a hero but he was hardly "face on merchandise" material, so most of the publicity had fallen to Hermione who bore it rather well actually he almost admired her for it. Of course she had always been opinionated, fiery and extremely moral, part of him wondered whether she took delight in now having such a captive audience. Suddenly the ball of frizzy hair and raging hormones had turned into the perfect picture of kindness, elegance and diplomacy, the world was lapping up her act, they loved her for it… and that's what he was counting on.

The crowds made their way from the stands, flooding into the open fields back towards the school. Hermione laughed as Harry and Ron ran ahead of her up the path, the war felt like such a distant memory now that occasionally she found herself devastated by guilt that she no longer grieved daily. It all felt like a bad dream, almost as though it hadn't really happened. Over the last year they had clung to each other and finally managed to heal together in the safety and warmth of the Weasley Burrow, they knew that despite everything they had no option but to look forward to a brighter future.

The three of them had returned to Hogwarts on the first day of term amidst the regular media frenzy that had somehow begun to feel so very familiar. The light September sun sat high in the sky as she ran to catch up with Ron and Harry. Feeling completely at peace and happy just as she had every other late summer she'd spent in these grounds. As she reached them, the boys had stopped and the closer she got she saw ginny looking utterly distraught in front of them.

The swarming crowds around her stopped in their tracks as everyone erupted into hushed whispers, huddling into small groups as whatever was being discussed appeared to spread like wildfire back down the hill, infecting its way right back to the recently packed stands.

Ginny's face was even paler that normal, Hermione noticed as she finally got close enough to hear her words. "He's back, he's…. HE'S BACK." Hermione felt her stomach drop as a cold sick feeling crept slowly through her entire body.

Ron erupted, turning slightly red "Bloody hell he is! He can't be, they should have put a restraining curse on the whole bloody place by now, after what his father did."… He took off into the building fuming as he went, Harry and Ginny following closely on his heels. Hermione said nothing and spoke to no one, she returned to the castle in silence and headed straight back to her rooms to come to terms with this new information in peace.

Draco's chest had been unpacked in the unreasonably large and lavish room he claimed as his own, the one benefit to having been involved with the rebuild was his ability to design the "Malfoy Suite" or so it would be called, once he had returned his family name to encapsulate the grandeur it deserved instead of the suspicion it currently raised. He intended this place to be passed down each year to the reigning king and queen of Slytherin house. It really was spectacular, a large living area with a grand private dining room and kitchen. Two large bedrooms with spectacular views, dressing rooms and a connecting grand bathroom. He was sat in his large office chair, staring intently at a small bottle of dark purple liquid which rested on the desk in front of him. It had finally arrived at his home yesterday afternoon and was undeniably the reason for his sleepless night. The bottle bore no label, simply the letter L scrawled in twirling cursive hand across the front. He'd had Fumri order it weeks ago and had anxiously awaited its arrival, this was a rare concoction for which he had given specific instructions. It's production was a long and precise process, a delicate balance had to be achieved, strong enough to provoke an unavoidable reaction but gentle enough to not fabricate falsities. The bottle bore no label as this concoction was illegal amongst the magical community and to be caught with such a powerful potion meant certain reprimand for the owner. Draco knew this, Draco didn't care.

He tapped his fingers against the cold oak of the desk in agitation, he thought back to his fathers words – "History books are written by those who succeed and survive, do what you must and when you win, paint yourself the hero."

His sharp chiselled jaw snapped to the corner of the room "Fumri, you know what I need you to do." The little elf appeared by his side, accepting the small bottle as Draco offered it to him. "You understand why this must stay our secret" The tension of his expression explained that this was at best a rhetorical question. The small elf nodded and spoke in a quiver of a whisper "The great name of Malfoy will be restored Master." With that he was gone.


	3. Tiredness, Tension and Trains

**Please review, any suggestions for plot future welcome although I have a good idea where this is going. Sound track to the story is "Money, Power and Glory" By Lana Del Rey. I'm not writing lyrics into my story but if you listen to the song you'll see the tone of where this is heading. This will be strongly M rated for Sexual scenes shortly. Also to clarify, in this story free travel in/out of Hogwarts has been enabled for those in their last year as they are now qualified witches/wizards.**

It was dinner time before the group reunited in the great hall, Ron, Harry and Ginny sat talking in hushed whispers when Hermione finally joined them. Her afternoon had been spent alone, contemplating his return. The last time she had seen Malfoy was the night in the Manor, whilst she was being tortured and it was a memory she had purposely avoided replaying ever since.

Until today, when she heard he was back. Ron was still flushed red "I can't bloody believe it" he glanced around the great hall to see everyone huddled in whispers such as their own. "Everyone's talking about it, like its entertainment, it's a travesty, that's what it is! That evil, vicious, Death Eater!" Hermione let out a muffled squeak at the word and as though feeling her pain Ginny laid a comforting hand on her arm. Ron glanced over at Hermione offering an apologetic smile as he continued "He tortured Hermione for god sake, she'd be dead if it wasn't for us…and dobby" the whole group paused for a moment in a sad recollection of Dobby the brave little house elf.

"He didn't torture me" Hermione's voice was barely a whisper and began to crack as she continued voicing the memories she had spent all afternoon analysing. "He didn't torture me, he just stood there while… they did."

"AND THAT'S BETTER?" Ron's face was almost the same shade as his hair. "Hermione, you could have died, he watched, he didn't do anything."

Hermione shut her eyes, she could picture the look in Draco's eyes whilst he had watched her squirming on the floor, she'd avoided the memory for so long then when she recalled it so clearly this afternoon she'd remembered the details she'd had once erased.

Harry shot his arm abruptly across Ron's torso, pushing him firmly back to the seat he was slowly raising from and knocking the wind out of him momentarily, he gave him a strong (shut up) face as they waited for her to continue, this was difficult for her and it was the first time she'd told them anything about what happened in the manor before they intercepted Bellatrix.

"He…He….I just remember the look in his eyes, pity, fear, he was scared."

Ron gulped a breath about to retaliate but the (Don't you dare) expression shot his way from both Ginny and Harry left him speechless. Ginny squeezed Hermione's arm softly. "He should have helped you, Ron is right, your life was at risk."

Her voice grated on the back of her throat "I keep replaying it and I thi…. I think… I heard him shout. I think I heard his shout stop, seconds before you both burst into the room. I think he did, I can't remember for sure."

They sat there in silence for a moment, Hermione was clearly disturbed by whatever memory his return had conjured.

"…Well, he probably wanted to finish the job himself! OUCH!" Ron recoiled away from the table as Ginny rather obviously kicked him with some force under the table. Like a rainstorm breaking a heatwave the tension at the table washed over almost immediately and the group tucked into the meal. Harry was always their voice of reason, to brush off the bad feeling "Maybe it's a rumour, maybe he's not even…."

The whole room dropped into an eerie silence as they heard the doors to the great hall open with a creek. The entire table held in a breath of anticipation. From round the door strode the tall, broad, white blonde boy with the chiselled jaw and icy blue eyes. His robes perfect as always and his expression determined and fierce.

They heard the uproar of the slytherin table, erupting into cheers and commotion at his entrance, falling over themselves to clear a place for him between Zambini and Parkinson.

The eyes of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables shifted firmly to Giffindoor as though waiting to see the reaction that would surely follow. Ron flew to her feet, wand in his hand but was firmly pulled back to his seat by harry. They finished their meal quickly before leaving the great hall as quickly as possible, each of them knowing full well that avoiding Malfoy for the rest of the year would be completely impossible.

It was two days later that he finally saw her alone. Draco had kept as low of a profile as his friends and house would allow him. Slytherin wore him as a badge of honour, despite the rest of the school considering him to be dangerous. He had just left his first quidditch practise of the year when he called in at the library, only to be greeted by the image of Granger, asleep in a quiet back corner, her face resting on her arm and a book open next to her. A stray curl fell across her face as it twitched into a pained expression. He smirked to himself he couldn't help himself, he placed his hand gently on her shoulder. Hermione shot up in her seat, almost falling off it side wards, her tired, watery, hazel brown eyes fixated on him.

She's attempted to speak but her sentence came out as a string of incoherent words.

"Well, sleeping in the library granger, I'm surprised" he smirked, grabbing her book from the table Hermione stood and fled past him out to the corridor. He followed her, cutting her off before she managed to completely disappear. "Are you ok?" there was genuine caring in his voice and Hermione felt a sudden, strange and unfamiliar warmth toward him. "No, I'm not" she couldn't stop herself. Malfoy waited in front of her for an explanation, "I've been given the room next to Neville, he went through so much, he has these awful night terrors." Her head fell for a moment "he just screams in the middle of the night, every night. I've tried every charm, spell and curse I can think of but nothings working." There was desperation in her eyes "I haven't slept in days."

Malfoy stood silent in front of her as though he were contemplating her problem deeply "I can help, if you'll follow me" Draco strode towards the stairs and Hermione stood there digesting his brief words, why would he think she would possible consider following him to god knows where? Why did she want to? Was she that tired, that Draco Malfoy was suddenly her best option?

Draco didn't turn to look behind him until he was stood outside of his door, when he did he was pleased to see Granger there a few feet behind him. "What is this place?" She stared at the large oak moulded door in front of her, he wasn't surprised by her question, after all the Malfoy Suite had been built for his sole use this year and he had purposely not made it public knowledge. He had even gone as far as to enchant the door so that it was only visible when its key was within a few yards of it. A door that could not be seen and could not be opened using magic, it was the safest thing he could have done.

He pushed it open and gestured for Hermione to enter, which she did slowly and cautiously. He watched as she marvelled at the chambers that lay within. Hurrying her through the living area he took her to the door of the second bedroom and muttered a quick incantation as the door flew open to reveal the most beautiful room Hermione had ever seen, it had the same purple colour scheme that her childhood bedroom had once had and it smelt like lavender and freshly washed linen. Draco handed her his Key. "No one can enter, here without this, you saw that for yourself, I'm going to the office, there's urgent business that needs my attention I and won't be back until this evening. All I ask if that you wait till I'm back… and let me in." He uttered the last words hesitantly and Hermione sensed his concern that she could in fact lock him out of his own… she wanted to say room but this was so much more, trust Malfoy to build himself his own house at school. Hermione had no idea why she was trusting him but she put it down to the sheer level of desperation she had reached in her need for sleep, she was at Hogwarts after all and with all the security steps taken, she doubted anything truly terrible could happen now within the walls. Taking the key and entering the room she heard him leave. Laying her head on the pillows of the bed she breathed in the lavender scent and drifted into a deep, peaceful, blissful sleep.

Hermione woke with a start as a loud crack echoed around the room. Looking around she saw a small house elf stood next to the bed, "I'm sorry Mistress but Mistress needs to let Master Malfoy in." Hermione groggily checked her watched and flinched when she saw that it was almost 10pm, she smiled to herself for a moment when she realised she had locked Malfoy out of his own home until now. "Where is Malfoy?" she spoke gently to the elf, pushing her wild curls out of her face. "Master is sat in the corridor, Master has been there for more than an hour and Fumri cant let him in without…. The key." The elf pointed toward the key that Hermione had slept holding.

Climbing out of the bed Hermione padded through the suite and to the large door, opening it she poked her head out to see Malfoy as described, sat on the floor of the corridor leaning back against the wall. She couldn't help but smile to herself. He stood in silence, strode towards her, pressing closely against her as he swept past and through the door, he smirked "Didn't think that one through really, did I?" a low chuckle escaped him as he walked through. What…What was that smell? An enchanting Dusky scent embraced her and she suddenly felt warmth spreading through her body. Was that him? Hermione turned, following him and came to a stop in the living room. "I should be going…Thanks Malfoy" she offered the key to him but he stood still, unresponsive to her gesture. He lifted an eyebrow. She hadn't noticed until now that he was wearing a smart midnight blue suit, where his robes had once sat, it suited him, his shirt sleeves rolled up carelessly to his elbows and a tight waistcoat hugging the outline of his chest. He spoke in an amused tone "You're going back to your room now? At this time? Well, wouldn't want to miss your 8 hours of screaming Neville now would you? He laughed deeply again. Hermione didn't think she had ever heard Malfoy laugh before, not properly. He was right though, they both knew it. "Look Granger, I'm tired so I'm heading to bed, I assume that Fumri woke you" he glared at the little elf then back to Granger "so you're probably not done sleeping either. Keep the key, go back to sleep and leave in the morning." Without another word he slipped through what she assumed was his bedroom door. Hermione took a moment to weigh up her options, before grasping her key and walking back into her room.

Her eyes crept open slowly in the dark room, she felt incredible, every inch of her body was perfectly rested and wonderfully warm. She checked the time, 5am, her belly rumbled as she pulled herself out of the bed. Padding to the living room she placed the key on the large sofa, she was almost sad to leave this place it was so beautiful in comparison to her small basic room but she scolded herself fiercely. This was just another of Malfoys ill-gotten gains and she was better than to envy this. A loud crack lit up the room as she saw Fumri appear "Fumri make Mistress breakfast" Hermione shook her head, no I must go I'm sorry. Fumri looked sad "Mistress is a guest, If Mistress leave hungry Fumri is a bad elf." Oh no, she knew where this was going and she didn't need a self-punishing elf on her conscience today…. She was hungry… what could it hurt?

She watched the little elf as she tucked into her French toast, she felt sorry for him, being stuck here with Malfoy "Fumri, you know that there's an agency set up for your protection now, you don't have to be here." Hermione was proud of the Dobby foundation for abused house elfs, it was one of the first actions she took after the war and thanks to generous funding they had helped hundreds of house elves be released. Furmi didn't flinch as he continued tidying up the Kitchen "Mistress it very Kind but Fumri know about Dobby Fund, so do others at manor. Master Malfoy fund it to help, he feel bad for what happen to Dobby." A few minutes later Hermione still couldn't understand what she had just heard, it had been him who gave her funding, well, she supposed that did make sense. "Typical" she chuntered taking another bite of French toast. "Funds a foundation to free house elves and keeps an army of his own." Fumri took her empty plate "If Fumri can be so bold, Mistress not know what she is talking." Hermione stopped eating, she was being scolded by a house elf. "Master give us all choice after the war, we want to stay or go? We want to stay, Manor is our home we have been forever we don't want to go. Master is good Master, not his father, Master give us reward for work" Hermione's eyes widened "He….Malfoy pays you?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The little elf smiled "We have no use for monies, we is not people Mistress, we does not want to be." The little elf looked embarrassed as he continued, twiddling a dish rag between his tiny fingers. "Master Malfoy gives us trains….little trains….magic trains. We have a dungeon our own at manor, we build track, looks like, little world in our dungeon." Hermione erupted into a giggle, she couldn't have stopped if she had tried. The little elf snapped back to his duties then disappeared. Hermione couldn't believe it, Malfoy was letting his house elves build model trains in his Dungeons, Lucious would have turned over in his grave.


	4. Infinate Control, Occasional Comprimise

When Draco awoke, the next morning he found Granger long gone.

Resting at his desk Fumri brought him his breakfast. He held a letter gently in one hand, he'd read it twice already but couldn't bring himself to put it down. It was from the Ministry, he sighed, catching his head in his hand as he scowled intently at the scrawled hand writing. Another company wide audit, another Ministry visit to his offices and another security check. They were looking for anything, anything that gave them the ability to seize Malfoy industries under Ministry jurisdiction.

He'd thought back, he'd never forget the first week after the war, after the parents Fled. That's when he formed his society "The Lost Society" Him, Zambini, Parkinson, Greengrass, Crabbe and Goyle. He remembered the race against time, that first night, screaming at them, all of them in shock to get to the office's, pulling together hundreds of files, thousands of transactions, wiping memories, erasing pasts. It had been a massacre, a rampage and a gamble that had thankfully paid off.

He'd saved all of them, had he not acted as quickly as he had they would all have lost everything, that's why they celebrated him the way they did. Why he was still and forever would be their king and leader. Whilst the eyes of the ministry were firmly looking for their fleeing parents that night, together they had infiltrated every inch of their companies and removed every trace of the extensive misdealing's until there was nothing left to give the ministry any grounds to seize them.

By the time the Auroras arrived the next day there was nothing left, clearly they had under estimated the lost children who'd been left behind. He remembered so clearly lying in that forest clearing in the early hours of that first morning, basking in the glow of the bonfire with his friends whilst they destroyed every file that could have ended their empire. The feeling of contentment and relief as he watched those last embers crumble and the sun rose on the reign of Draco Malfoy. He'd made a promise to them and to himself in that moment that he would never lose what was his birth right, his father was weak, devoting his life to serving another. Draco would serve no one, he would take this world for himself whilst others served him.

"Fumri, Fetch them all, here now!"

Within a matter of moments they began to arrive. Parkinson first, as always then Zambini, Crabbe and Goyle then finally Greengrass. They were the closest thing he had to a family as they sat around his living room looking at him with a mixture of apprehension and admiration, all except Zambini who rifled his way through Draco's hidden bar and mixed himself a drink. He paced "Who else got one of these?" He held up the letter in his hand as a few of them raised their hands and muttered. "I heard that they're going to plant things if they don't find something soon" Crabbe spoke up quickly followed by Parkinson "Of course they will, the whole of the magical world is running on empty, they have no money. How long do you expect that they'll sit around waiting for the scraps we throw them?" the group sneered "Like it or not, our parents terrorism, bribes and back handers kept the ministry afloat. They're passing a motion to deem any pureblood family open to public investigation, once they do they won't even have to give us notice, they'll own us." Daphne Greengrass flicked her white blonde hair. It was Zambini who brought them all to silence as he sipped his drink, "I have someone on the inside at Gringott's, the Ministry's vaults were emptied as of yesterday." The room was silent "This is bad, this is really bad" Draco stormed through the doors to his room leaving them all in stunned silence.

"We're through, done for!" Goyle threw his hands up in defeat at the situation "Shut up, he'll fix this, we'll be fine, give him time." Zambini reassured them, then saw each of the group out. Pansy was last to leave and looked to him pleadingly "My brothers about to join my parents, if he doesn't get word from Draco soon, he cant face Azkaban." Blaise nodded before returning to his own chambers to think this over. He sincerely hoped Draco could pull them out before this went the way he was expecting.

Draco was fuming, his grey skin flushing pink as he picked up then slammed down his drink from earlier that morning. The Daily Prophet sat on his desk and the cover caught his eye, "Shacklebot annual Victory Ball to be cancelled" He continued into the article, taking a seat as he realised he may have just found his answer.

_It has been reported that the first annual Shacklebot Victory Ball will not go ahead this year due to financial concerns within the Ministry. These rumours are yet to be confirmed but are raising alarm amongst all as to the state of our economy. Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebot announced the event shortly following the victory last year but now sources are saying that it will not be going ahead, raising out roar and concern amongst all. Could this be the beginning of a worldwide financial crisis?_

A rye smile spread across his lips, oh the people had no idea the crisis that was about to unfold. He had been right though, this was the answer to his problems. He dressed quickly and apparated to the ministry.

"Minister Shaklebott" The young wizard knocked with apprehension on the office door. The Minister was surrounded by his advisors in the midst of an important meeting. "What? I told you no disruptions!" He snapped back at the boy. "Minister…. Lord Malfoy is here to see you" The boy visibly paled at the sound of his own words and several in the room followed suit. The minister eyed his suddenly sickly looking peers…"Everyone out, now" he roared as they jumped and fled the room. "Show Lord Malfoy in please." They were scared of a boy barely more than a child, what was his world coming to?

Draco strode confidently into the room, extending his hand to shake the Ministers with a firm grip. I'll get to the point shall I" he took a seat as the Minister gestured for him to.

"I've seen the papers" Kingsley raised his head at Draco's words…"As has everyone else young Lord Malfoy, nothing more than rumour I assure you" Draco knew he was lying it was painfully visible even without Blaise's inside information. "Even so, I would like to offer my services, I'd like to sponsor the ball, anonymously of course, I feel a great deal of debt to the Ministry for the harm caused by my parents. Allow me to go a small way to repaying that." Blaizes information was confirmed when the Minister did not argue, simply nodded his head and muttered "Very well".

"There is just one thing that I ask." Draco watched the Ministers eyes fill with fire at his words "What do you want Draco?" his tone was sharp and guarded. "You've issued an order for an audit to be carried out of Malfoy industries, the findings surely to be made public. This will need to wait till after the party, else my sponsorship will not be able to remain anonymous, it would cause unrest with the public to know that Malfoy money paid for the Victory Ball." The minister nodded his head in agreement, Draco's request was sensible, he'd be shooting himself in the foot to let the magical world know that an ex Death Eater was financing the Ball. "So we have an agreement then, you'll suspend the investigation till after the Ball." Kingsley nodded as Draco got up to leave, "I will… and Lord Malfoy, we thank you for your support." As he watched Draco leave he delighted in the thought that this time next month his motion would have passed, then Draco and his Vile, manipulative and violent gang of pure blood youths would be his for the taking. To strip of everything they have, he'd been waiting to do this since the moment he took his seat as Minster, it was inconceivable to carry on in a society where its power and influence lay with its most despised patrons. They didn't know what was about to hit them...or so he thought.

"Fumri, FUMRI Draco shouted impatiently as he sat at his desk in his room waiting for the elf to appear. The room was dark and Draco was hunched over parchment scrawling away before placing the Malfoy seal stamp next to his signature. The elf appeared at the side of his desk, watching as Draco took another gulp of Fire Whisky "You understand what has to happen don't you Fumri" The elf nodded "Time is not on our side, we need to greatly reduce our time frame. See to it that is done, the Ball is two weeks away, it must be done by then." Without another word the elf disappeared.


	5. Desire, Distraction and Denial

The next day when Draco entered the study hall he saw her immediately, sat with Weasley and Potter as usual.

They were engaged in conversation with each other but Hermione sat still, starring at the book in front of her, her eyes dark, she looked tired, he could see that even from a distance.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron shot her a suspicious look "Neville's getting worse, I didn't think that was possible." A yawn escaped her and she longed to lie down on the table in front of her. "You can't carry on like this, isn't there another room you can move to?" Harry was trying to help but Hermione shook her head. Not unless I move into seventh dormitories and I can't bring myself to do it. You know how it is, everyone apart from our year and Ginny still gawping at us like celebrities." Ron smirked, he had realised this already and had worked it to his great advantage, dating his way through most of seventh already much to Ginny's dismay and disgust. It was common knowledge that his heart lay with Hermione but after a passionate kiss with their lives in danger nothing much else had transpired between them. Ron didn't let it cause a problem though, he assumed that one day they would end up together, even if that day wasn't today.

Suddenly the room around her became quiet, looking around she saw everyone taking, laughing together as normal but she could hardly hear a sound. Warmth spread through her body and she felt her pale skin begin to flush pink. Warm, she was so warm…. She felt dizzy, as though she were about to pass out. Terrified for a moment she thought that she may in fact fall to the floor. Her chest tightened, she could hardly breathe, she smell something, it crept into every inch of her spreading through her body like an infection. "Oh god" she muttered grasping the book in her hands so tightly her knuckles turned white. "I have to go"

She stood up wobbling slightly as she did. Harry grasped her thigh to steady her as she stood next to him but the moment he touched her it sent a pulse through her and she felt a dull ache deep inside… she had to go… now! The boys called after her but got no response. Shrugging it off as exhaustion they carried on, assuming Hermione had gone to nap in Ginny's bed as she did some afternoons, or so she said. No one other than Blaise noticed as Draco slipped out after her.

"Granger…" she was storming along the corridor when she heard his voice and it felt like being kicked in the chest. Willing herself to carry on, her body betrayed her and brought her to a halt at the sound of his voice. Oh god it was that smell again… her heart thumped and she felt the dull ache turn into intense pressure… building unbearably slowly as he got closer to her. A bead of cold sweat ran down in between her shoulder blades as he stood in front of her. His broad shoulders, defined Jaw… god he was… when had he gotten?… Malfoy was handsome there was no denying it.

He held out his Key to her "Here, go sleep… you look like you need it." Her hand reached out grasping the key, her fingers lightly brushed his and she felt a shock run through her, she whimpered… oh god she hoped he hadn't heard that.

Draco smirked to himself in delight as she walked away, he'd absolutely heard that.

She was thankful she'd been so tired, despite the aching pressure she felt between her thighs she's managed to fall to sleep the moment her head hit the pillow in Malfoys spare room. As her eyes finally opened several hours later that evening she realised there was something about this place that made her feel completely safe and happy, she felt the same way she had as a child in her bedroom at home, before the weight of this magical world came crashing down on her. Wandering through the door which Fumri had told her was the bathroom, she was met with a sight she was not prepared for.

The bathroom was a true Malfoy creation, stone sculptures lined the edge of a small marble swimming pool which must have been the bath and at the steps to it stood Draco with his back turned to her direction, a towel slung low around his hips. The muscles of his back and shoulders rippled as he moved his slender frame. He must have heard her come in, he turned to her with a lopsided grin…. "Granger…feeling better?" she couldn't process his words…. Not only was the aching pressure back in full force but she could feel wetness pooling between her thighs….seeping through her cotton knickers and beginning to run down the inside of her thighs… what was wrong with her, she scolded herself internally but couldn't seem to make herself look away.

She had no idea what was happening to her, every part of her wanted to tell him off, put him in his place and storm out as she would always have done in this situation but as though she was no longer in control of her own body… she couldn't.

He walked towards her, he could see her flush pink and he knew the effects she was feeling. He was surprised, he had to command control of himself to stop this whole situation having an effect on him also. With only a towel for cover he was sure she would notice if it did and he couldn't have that. Every step he took toward her looked like sheer torture for Granger and he was absolutely enjoying it. He came to a halt inches away from her, he could smell her and he knew exactly what that scent was. Mmm, she wanted him. He locked his eyes with hers looking as genuine and innocent as he possibly could…"Hermione.."

A whimper escaped her as she heard him use her first name for the first time, the pressure was building, the throbbing unbearable she didn't know what was happening to her she'd never been this aware of her own body, never felt like this.

"I've been thinking" he continues as she watched his lips pronouncing each word, "You can't continue like this, you're walking around like a ghost." His eyes suddenly filled with sadness "I want you to know...that I'm sorry for everything that happened and that you're welcome to stay here until you can resolve the problem with Neville. I think it's for the best and I promise you that I will never let any harm come to you whilst under my protection….never again."

Hermione drank in the words coming from his mouth, just the shape that his lips were making saying them made her ache. The pressure was excruciating and she needed to get away from him… now. Nodding her head she willed herself to back away toward the door, eyes still fixated on him "Good, so you'll stay?" she nodded again as she backed into the door and reached behind her for the handle.

Bursting through the door and slamming it behind her she fell to the bed, she's never touched herself before but her body was talking control, slipping her hand into the front of her knickers she sunk a finger inside of herself. It was bliss, utter bliss and the image of Malfoy shirtless standing in front of her replayed in her mind. It was the most incredible feeling but despite how close she got to the edge, the burning ache just wouldn't break… something told her there was something more than this, something that she just couldn't reach…alone.

Pulling her hand back she cursed herself, what was happening to her? He was Draco Malfoy for gods sake… this would never, COULD NEVER happen.

She bargained with herself as she though back over the conversation, she would stay just a few night, at least she would be able to sleep but she would avoid Malfoy at all costs.


	6. The Cruel and the Calculated

**You may despise me briefly for this chapter but for you loyal Dramione Shippers I promise it wont stay that way for long. Please review and include any suggestions for things you'd like to see. I love feedback, it really helps me to write for my audience instead of just for me and what I want to see.**

By the time he woke up, Granger had already left. He couldn't help but wonder if she would try to avoid him now, following the events of last night. He hoped she would, he liked a challenge.

Before he could think it over any further he heard a loud thud in the corridor outside, heading to the door he opened it to find a furious Blaise heading straight for him with a distraught Pansy following closely behind. "Bloody magical enchanted door, you pain in the arse Draco what are we supposed to do stand there banging on the walls until you decide to answer?" Blaise stormed past him almost knocking him over. He was the only person who would dare to speak to him that way… Blaise was the closest thing he had to a brother but right now he looked entirely infuriated.

"Can I help?" Draco drawled in a smooth tone following Blaise and Pansy into the living room. "What are you playing at? Seriously Draco… What the hell are you doing? We're all on the brink of potentially losing everything and you're playing with…. With… GRANGER?" Draco's face drained to a stone grey colour and his eyes widened, damn it they knew what he'd been doing. Pansy let out a soft sob from the sofa…"Sit down" he seethed at Blaise who took a seat immediately, the tone of his voice had quite clearly changed and Blaise although angry would be damned if he argued with that voice.

"How could you?" His voice softer he cocked his head towards his best friend "Her, really? After everything?"

Draco snapped, he'd had enough of their accusations "Her because of everything you idiot, don't you see?"

He had considered telling them of his plan earlier but the less people who knew the greater chance he had of succeeding. Blaise may have been broader than he but Draco was the leader here, he was the crown prince of Slitheryn and Blaise had clearly forgotten his place. His grey eyes burned black "You have the audacity to question my actions, my judgement?" he shook his head in disgust. Blaise all but bubbled with contempt "When I hear fifth years talking about seeing Granger leaving your Mysterious disappearing door at the crack of dawn, you're damn right I have the audacity to question that, are you losing your mind Draco?. Draco smiled at his friends "You know better than that, both of you." He glowered over to Pansy who cowered on the sofa but it quickly turned to a smile as he realised… the rumours were spreading, they were being talked about.

Blaise's strong look of contempt began to falter "But why?" he stuttered. Pansy's eyes darted between them as though she were watching a tennis match as Draco reached his bar and poured three glasses of fire whisky handing them over. "You're allowing yourself to be controlled by the emotions we were raised to have. Look where those beliefs got us... here! We're about to lose everything because we're the enemy, they can take what we have and no one will stop them because we're.. Us, we're the enemy." Blaise sighed and reclined into the sofa, Pansy shot him a death glare realising he no longer stood against Malfoy on the issue "Oh stop it, clearly this is just another Malfoy scheme, he isn't changing on us" Blaise shot her down as she bit her lip.

Draco continued "If we continue like this we will be stripped of our wealth, titles and there's nothing that will stop that." Blaise interjected "The Malfoy name is respected, they can't take that" Draco shook his head bluntly "The Malfoy name is powerful and feared but once the money is gone it will just be loathed and hated by everyone other than us pure bloods" Malfoy sighed, it was the truth and he knew it, turning his attention firmly to his friends, his eyes met theirs in a firm gaze "For generation we've made beneficial matches, for the three things that can make any infamous name untouchable, Money, Power and Glory. The Malfoy name is desperately in need of the third and so are yours for that matter."

Blaise smiled as though he finally understood where this was going, Pansy was still completely oblivious so losing his patience he spelled it out very slowly in a patronising tone "If I take my wealth and combine it with their beloved Golden Girl….. well, then I have it all don't I…?" His smirk was devilish and his eyes narrowed as he clearly pictured his future before him. Blaise broke into a wide grin, looking over to Pansy "I told you he'd come through, you're heinous Draco but you're brilliant." Blaise rose to his feet clapping his fried on the back "I don't know how we didn't see this before."

Pansy still looked disgusted as she spat her vicious words at him "Buts she's a … a…MUDBLOOD!, you'll dishonour your family, you'll dilute the Malfoy line. You deserve better" Draco had entirely enough of her… "I deserve better? Better than the brightest witch of her age? Better than top of her class? Better than a public figure beloved by an entire world? Who's better than that Pansy… you, because you have purer blood? Grangers beaten you at everything since the day we came here. You've allowed a muggle born to pale you in comparison, pure blood or not you can't deny the facts." His expression softened as she stood firm in front of him a tear sliding down her cheek and falling to her long dark hair, he knew he'd taken it too far. He cared for her more deeply that he would ever admit, they'd gone through a lot by each other's side, grown up together and shared similarly horrible family lives. Pansy understood him in a way very few did. He took her hand "Look, in a perfect world yes, you and I would have been married and lived happily ever after. That's honestly what I had intended." Her eyes shot up to meet his as a smile spread across her face. "But we aren't in a perfect world. Now you need to be the clever, wicked girl I grew up with and look at this objectively. You know this is the only option, we need to band together, remember what we said that first night…We stay together, we stay strong and we rebuild. We do what needs to be done."

He waited a moment for his words to sink in, his face was inches away from Pansy's when she broke into the calculated and devilish smile he had seen so many times before. Leaning forward she gently pressed her lips to his. He allowed the familiarity to wash over him. "You're the most brilliant man I have ever met Draco Malfoy and I think you may well save us all." Blaise clapped them both on the back with a bright smile…"Right then… so Draco…What can we do?"


	7. Traitors, Tension and Torment

He looked for her later that day, finding her alone in the library as he'd expected. He couldn't help but watch her for a moment before he disturbed her. He felt like a hunter stalking a beautiful deer through the dusty bookshelves of the deserted library. Granger was attractive in her own unique way, not striking like Pansy or Classical like Daphne but attractive none the less. With her unruly chestnut curls and porcelain skin, delicate features framed by a strong Jawline and big brown eyes that lit up as she turned each new page of the book in front of her. There was no denying that she was beautiful, but then again this was not the first time he had noticed that, as he'd followed her publicity over the past year he'd grown fond of the way she straightened her shoulders and elegantly crossed her ankles as she sat. How she twisted her long fingers in her lap when she was clearly feeling uncomfortable and his personal favourite… the way she scrunched her nose ever so slightly before she erupted into laughter. It was possible that he had spent a little too much time watching her from afar but part of him didn't want to disturb her.

Her brown eyes found him when he was only a few yards away. "Malfoy, what are you doing in the library on a Sunday afternoon?" he smirked at the shock in her tone, perhaps Granger knew him better than he thought. He extended a key to her, she saw immediately that it was not the one he had given her numerous times before, it was the same size and the same brass metal, only it had a tinge of purple to it. "What's this for?"… "It's yours, using mine is impractical, we'll spend half of our time locked out. This gives you your freedom. All I ask Is that you keep it safe and to yourself…" she saw a flash of worry briefly pass through his gaze "I don't want to come home to Weasley wielding a pitchfork" he smirked at the very thought.

Her mind raced back to their conversation the night before… "Malfoy… about that, I'm not sure if this is a good idea. What with the Ball coming up, I've got rehearsals for it everyday this week, I'll never have chance to move my things and then I'll just end up going between." He dropped the key on the table next to her "How long can you keep dancing, when you haven't slept in days? You're things have been moved, I took the liberty of having that taken care of."

Fire flashed through Hermione "You moved my things?" she flew to her feet standing in front of him, the few people dotted around the library turned to watch them, mouths open at the scene unfolding in front of them. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were quickly becoming the main topic of conversation for the whole school. "How did you even get in? You're a boy, my rooms charmed." He braced himself at her fiery reaction… Granger at her best he missed this. "I had help" he kept his cool so perfectly that it riled her "Who? Who did you have rooting through my things Malfoy?" hearing her spit his name the way she used to before the war strangely excited him. He took the opportunity as she picked up her satchel to slip the key into the pocket of her robe draped over her chair. "Pansy" he answered, waiting for the eruptions to ensue, he wasn't disappointed. "PANSY, you let Pansy Parkinson go through my room? Are you crazy? Really?" he shook his head "She wanted to help Granger, she's not the person she used to be." Hermione glared at him before storming past and out into the courtyard… how dare he.. Who did he think he was? Letting Parkinson rifle through her belongings.

Later that evening she laid on her bed in her own room, it was rather bare without her things in it and she had never noticed quite low lumpy this mattress was. Still fuming from the conversation earlier that evening she thought it over in her mind. She'd spent most of the afternoon in Hogsmeade with Harry, Ron and Ginny but of course she couldn't tell them why she was so disgruntled. They would never understand how she'd got herself into this situation with Malfoy, if she was honest she didn't quite understand it herself. Harry hadn't questioned her to avoid angering her further, Ginny had only been with them for a little while before she joined her seventh year friends and Ron had been completely distracted the entire visit so it seemed she had gotten away with it. Anger bubbled steadily through her, the aching pressure still came in occasional periods but the argument she'd had earlier definitely made it worse. What left her really riled was the way he left her feeling like it was her who was over reacting, her who was being small minded and judgemental. She couldn't stand it any longer, sitting upright she flew off the bed and out into the corridor, having found the key in her pocket earlier she knew exactly where she was going.

The courtyard was lit up with white snow drop lights against the dark evening sky, in preparation for the Ball the next weekend. As she stormed across she saw a small group of girls sat on the stone gathering next to the building, recognising Daphne Greengrass's long white blonde hair she sneered to herself, no doubt Parkinson was over there too. The two of them seemed to come as a pair now a days. Hermione didn't dislike Daphne, although in appearance she was the female version of Draco she was actually a very placid girl, a little dim if anything but her family had never encouraged her to be particularly intelligent. Beautiful and a pureblood, Hermione supposed that her future had been sealed for her since the moment she was born with no expectation for her to stand out. Pansy Parkinson however was a different breed entirely, although she looked nothing like Malfoy with her jet black hair and bright blue eyes she shared his dark manipulative traits. Quick witted and every sharper tongued Pansy had never in all of their years here said a single pleasant word to her. Ron even nicknamed her "Pug face Parkinson" in third year, referencing the horrible face she pulled whenever Hermione came into her sight.

Lost in her train of thought she didn't notice Pansy come running over to her until she was stood almost directly in front of her, if she hadn't noticed immediately Hermione would have steamed straight through her. Pansy smiled widely, she wasn't sure what to do, she'd never seen Pansy smile… ever. "Hermione, I'm so sorry, Draco said you were angry about me… moving your things. I wanted to apologise, I should have thought about how you'd feel. It's just he told me how tired you'd been, what with Neville keeping you up and how busy you were. He really wanted to help and you know me, I can't say no to him." Hermione was stunned, she had no idea what to say she simply nodded and accepted her apology as graciously as possible. She knew exactly what she meant when she said she couldn't say no to Draco, she was starting to understand how that felt. Maybe she had been a little harsh earlier, perhaps he had just wanted to help. Oh no, the aching was back, her thighs quivered as she continued on trying to block the image of Draco from her mind.

Walking through the door she saw him, sat on his sofa buried in a book with a glass of fire whisky in his hand. Dropping her satchel by the door she hovered for a moment. He glanced up acknowledging her but then continued with his book "So…. Granger… Will you be staying this evening?" he didn't look up.

She had come here to tell him off, shout at him a bit and then move her things back but the run in with Pansy had completely wrong footed her and seeing him sat there, reading, thinking of the lavender scented peaceful room that awaited her. All she wanted to do was stay here "Yes" without another word she headed to the bedroom shutting her new bedroom door firmly behind her.

The next morning was the first rehearsal session they had for the Ball. Although it was a private Ministry event it was to be held at Hogwarts, it seemed the only suitable place given the memories it held for those who had fought here last year. There was to be a grand entrance procession and three formal dances to begin the festivities. The first was solely the three celebrated war heroes' with their partners, the second had the Minister, Mcgonagall and a few selected dignitaries join and the third included all of the surviving members of Dumbledore's army. Each dance was to be exquisitely choreographed. As she arrived at 7am on the dreary Monday morning it reminded her of the Yule ball, before any of this had happened. Although the victory ball was a celebration, it brought with it a deep sadness for those like her who remembered the events they now celebrated.

The Ministry had sent a special dance teacher, a petite woman with short fashionably grey hair and thick rimmed glasses. They were working on the first dance today so when she arrived in the hall she found Ron, Harry and Ginny waiting patiently. "Nice of you to show" Ron muttered, mornings did not agree with him. "Miss Granger, a pleasure to meet you" woman introduced herself as Miss Anne. After dancing at the Yule Ball with Krum the prospect of making it through three choreographed dances with Ron was starting to look grim. He had two left feet and an early morning attitude problem that left Hermione both bruised and irritated. When they had first been asked to choose a partner it simply made sense to dance together. To show their unity, they had fought the way they would dance… together. Harry and Ginny were naturals and glided across the dance floor perfectly under Miss Anne's instructions. Hermione watched them and wished that she could look like that. They weren't officially a couple, Ron was all but oblivious to it but it was becoming more and more obvious that they were mutually infatuated with each other.

Calling it a day and giving up without cracking even the first quarter of the dance Ron and Hermione Fled to class. She had meant to tell them about her new living situation but had re thought telling Ron with him in this awful mood. Nobody knew yet though so she was sure she had time to ease them into the idea.

She was wrong, so very wrong.

As she left her morning class she was pulled by the elbow into the empty room next door. Harry stood in front of her panting whilst Ginny stood arms folded looking as though she was contemplating sending a Bat Bogey hex her way. "Ron's….Ron's on the warpath, he's looking for you. Harry looked as though he had ran from the other side of the castle. Her heart sunk, oh no. "Living with Malfoy?" Ginny's voice was shrill, she sounded exactly like her mother in the howlers the boys had often received. "Living.. with…MALFOY? Really Hermione?" She'd never seen Ginny this stern before and it scared her a little. "I'm staying with Malfoy, not living with. He had a spare room and I couldn't sleep in mine, it was torture. I really wasn't in my right mind when I agreed." Ginny's glare softened just a little "Well you're right there, he has a spare room? Typical Malfoy I take it he's built himself his own little palace hidden somewhere here. Honestly Hermione I think this is the most stupid thing you could have possibly done." Ginny looked more concerned than angry now. "I'm not going to apologise for staying there, it's my choice to make." starting to feel indignant as she faced their firing squad she spoke up. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but it just happened. He's actually been pretty nice, he's changed, I think a few of them have, without their vile parents here dictating how they behave." Both Ginny and Harry were taken aback by her outburst. "Hermione… you're not… are you involved with him" Ginny's eyes widened as she asked it. "No, not at all" she could feel the hairs on her neck sand on edge as she said it, it wasn't a lie, just not perhaps the entire truth but they both looked a great deal happier.

Harry had managed to collect himself and catch his breath. "Ok, well I trust your judgement. If you say he's changed then he's changed." Harry looked sternly at Ginny who was clearly no so convinced. Hermione had never led them astray before and Harry couldn't bring himself to turn down the first time she really needed him to be on her side. He didn't like it but he would see for himself if she was right.

Hermione smiled but it was wiped away almost immediately when she asked the question she was fearing the most "Ron knows?" Ginny erupted into laughter…"Oh yes, Ron knows. One of my friends who he was hitting on told him she thought it was really impressive how well he'd handled you moving in with Draco Malfoy yesterday, apparently the whole school knows." Now harry couldn't help but laugh as well as he saw the dismayed expression on her face. "He hit the roof and stormed off looking for you." Harry felt sorry for her. "I think you might need a new dance partner" Ginny left the room heading back to the busy corridor.

It followed her like a Dark cloud for the rest of the day. Although eating in her new private dining room seemed like a safer idea than heading to the great hall tonight she couldn't do it. He was going to find her eventually. It was half way through her chicken casserole that she heard his booming voice. The entire table hushed into silence as she turned to see him stood behind her. "MALFOY? Living with MALFOY? She had hoped he would have calmed down by now but clearly that had not been the case. He loomed over her as she stood to meet him. "You…. You… and him? How could you? How long has it been going on? How could you not tell us? Harry tried to stand to defend her but was swiftly pulled back down by Ginny. "This is their argument to have" she whispered to him, he had to agree and tried to ignore what was happening around them.

"It's what it sounds like, I'm not l.." she couldn't finish before he interjected "You're a TRAITOR… you're a traitor to everything we stood for." A tear fell from Hermione's cheek, there was a gasp from their audience and before she could register what was happening Draco had swept in. "Is there a problem Weasley?" Ron turned bright pink and was surely ready to explode. "No" Hermione could see him swallow his rage. "If you want him Hermione, have him… but don't expect me to be here the next time he tortures you..." Ron turned to leave but stopped after a few steps "sorry… the next time he watches you being tortured and does nothing." Ron's eyes burned with sheer hatred. Hermione was used to his volatile eruptions but she had never know that this level of spiteful hatred existed beyond that. She could feel Draco wince at his words. The whole room now knew what had happened that night and that hurt her more than she could process.


	8. Entraptured Euphoria of Enchantment

The week flew by in a blur, she hardly saw Ron and when she did he wouldn't speak to her. The entire school were in uproar, Draco and Hermione's new living situation, coupled with Ron's announcement in the great hall had made them the new hot topic. Draco had stepped in as her Dance partner but she couldn't remember ever having asked him to. As with everything else it just happened, although she had to admit they danced beautifully together and he was rather charming conversation during the long practises. He made every effort to get along with Harry and Ginny much to Ron's Dismay. In the space of four days Ron had gone through three dance partners before finally settling with none other than Pansy Parkinson. It was clear he's picked her in an attempt to provoke a reaction but he had no such luck.

It was Friday afternoon and the sun was shining as Hermione left her class. Ginny walked alongside her. "What's wrong with you? Hermione looked confused at the little red heads question. Ginny wasn't taking no for an answer…she considered it for a moment and decided she had to tell someone, she'd spent all week feeling like she could burst at any minute. Ginny sat down with a thud on Hermione's bed when they reached her room and she'd finished ogling Draco's apartment.

"So go on then?" Ginny waited. "It's embarrassing" Ginny braced herself and looked her straight in the eye "You can tell me". Hermione trusted her completely and she had to tell someone she couldn't carry this around any longer by herself. "Its Malfoy, I just, I can't dance with him." Ginny looked puzzled. "Don't be silly you look wonderful together, it's actually a bit concerning how well you move together." Hermione groaned… it was happening again, just the thought of him and the throbbing pressure was back. "You don't understand, they way he makes me feel and it gets worse every day. It's like I can't breathe, then I'm hot all over it feels like my whole body's on fire. I can't concentrate… on anything other than the way he smells and the way his lips move when he talks. I can't control it, I don't want to go to the dress rehearsal tonight… I don't trust myself. I miss not being able to sleep because he's even in my dreams, every night, I can't get away from him he's all I can think about." She hung her head ashamed of her confession but feeling better to have it off her chest.

Ginny grinned "You want him, well I already knew that. You two have been making those rehearsals unbearable." Hermione gasped "You could quite literally cut your sexual tension with a broomstick."

Hermione felt sick "Harry and Ron know?" Ginny laughed loudly "Oh god no, they're so tuned out to you and Malfoy I'd have to make them a sign and even then they'd chose to ignore it. I need to show you something… I've been carrying it around with me since this morning." From her satchel Ginny pulled todays copy of the Daily Prophet, across the front was a photo of Hermione Laughing at a press conference before school had started She read the headline _Trouble in Golden Trio Paradise _

Ginny pulled the paper back before Hermione could read any further. "I know you said not to show you any of this while you're here but it's been the same all week. Rumours flying everywhere, no mention of Malfoy by name yet but I think they're just too afraid to print his name without it being confirmed. You need to think really carefully Hermione, the whole worlds gearing up to watch you tomorrow night and they're going to be watching you… with Draco Malfoy. You have to understand what that means." Hermione fully understood what that meant and that it would be very, very hard for it to be taken well. "You clearly have some things to sort out with him and no one can blame you for that. We don't choose who we fall for but you need to figure out exactly what you are… before you go out there tomorrow night and the whole world wants to know what you two are."

Ginny left quietly and Hermione stayed laid on her bed starring up at the ceiling, was she falling for Malfoy? Surely not!

He smirked as stood there in his dark doorway listening to Granger explaining how he made her feel. He'd be lying if he said she wasn't having similar effect on him now but tomorrow was the ball, his deadline and everything had to go to plan. He was proud of Pansy for accepting Ron's invite to dance at the Ball. Two of the most prominent Pure Blood families dancing at the Victory Ball with the war hero's. It was even better than he could have hoped for. He just had to ensure that Pansy played her part, for as long as Ron would have her she had to be his. He knew it was a struggle for pansy though, for him it was easy, he had Granger, even before the war she interested him. Annoyed him yes, frustrated him certainly but overall there was something about her that lit something on fire deep inside of him in a way he had never understood. That's why he had taken great care to ensure the potions used would not fabricate anything that wasn't already there. A good old fashioned (and highly illegal) love potion would have done the trick and had her at his will in a matter of hours but he wanted her to want him, really want him. Pansy detested Weasley in every way shape and form. He may have been a pureblood but she was repulsed by him and his awkward blundering ways but she couldn't let the lost society down.

It was seven pm by the time Hermione finally managed to wriggle into her dress without ruining her perfectly pinned hair. The dress was beautiful, a floor length crimson gown that floated around her hips and swung enchantingly as she walked. If she was honest, she'd preferred her dress for the Yule Ball, although this dress was beautiful there was something lacking, something she couldn't explain.

She had gotten dressed with Ginny and they were both now running late. Miss Anne was sure to be fuming by the time they arrived. Hermione braced herself for another agonising evening. They ran to the Great hall holding their heels in their hands. Stopped outside the doors, putting on their shoes, correcting themselves and entered graciously. The Minister and Dignitaries weren't arriving until tomorrow but were already practised thoroughly for their parts. A few students had been roped in to fill their places in the procession and their places would simply be left open in the dance. It was hilarious to watch Katie Bell in her scruffy robes playing the Ministers part in the opening procession but everyone managed to keep their composure. Everyone else was there, including most of the teachers who'd been asked to watch them carefully to pick our anything amiss. As they took to the dancefloor for the first dance Draco wrapped himself around her pressing his hand to her lower back. Oh god that smell haunted her now, she could recognise that strong Dragon cologne anywhere. "You look beautiful" he looked down at her hovering inches from her face. This was already unbearable and her legs threatened to give any moment as she felt quivers running up the inside of her thighs like electrical currents. They continued to the second dance, every time he placed his hands on a different part of her body to hold her of lift her she lost her ability to think clearly. Her eyes kept locking with his and as he pulled her back to him with force for the finale of the second her fingers landed on his chest. They stayed there for a moment waiting as the others finished their steps and she felt the steady beat of his heart through is robes. As the third dance began she felt her whole body set itself on fire. This was the first time they'd done all three simultaneously but she was sure the heat she felt was not from the physical exertion. The aching pressure she felt through her body was painful and as he lifted her, spun her and then held her to him she felt herself about to snap, this was it, she couldn't take any more of this. As the chord played of the third song she bolted from the hall, through the doors.

He watched her as she left, a thin layer of sweat covering her flushed skin, her gown flowing behind her and she broke into a sprint toward the stairs, she had to make it back to her room she wasn't sure if she could, her legs were about to give way beneath her. Her perfectly pinned hair unravelled and stray curls dropped and stuck to her glistening neck as she ran. The friction of her thighs rubbing together almost floored her. Reaching the door she staggered desperately through and flung herself onto the sofa her whole body engulfed in inviable flames that were slowly eating their way through her entire body with unbearable intensity. She couldn't have held out any longer these past few weeks of torment were finally coming to ahead and she could feel herself quivering with no idea how to break the back of this and satisfy her desperation. Tugging off her heels she heaved herself from the sofa and toward the bathroom, she thought she may be physically sick if this continued much longer. The bathing pool, it was worth a try she began to fill it with tepid water, her dress clung to her damp skin and before she could finish filling the pool she collapsed into a heap in one of the moulded stone pillars, the cold stone felt so good on her skin.

He'd watched her leave, he'd watched her growing frustration and agitation slowly through the evening and taken great pleasure in it but none more so that he took right now. He'd followed her through the hall and then the door, keeping his distance until he stood now watching her in a heap curled up on the pillar by the pool. He couldn't hold himself back any longer, this was it and hell he wanted her.

She thought she was delirious when she felt him beside her, felt him silently picking her up and asking her if she was ok, in that deep husky voice she'd been listening to all evening. His chiselled jawline clenched, god he was so handsome the deep scent of his Dragon lace cologne enthralled her she felt all the fire and longing suddenly pool in one very familiar area. "Oh Lord" she whimpered. He smirked. He knew exactly what was happening to her and he had never enjoyed anything more than this. "Granger, you're burning up, you're wet through." Without another word he seized the back of her dress, pulled down the zipper and peeled the sodden satin from her skin leaving it in a pile on the floor. Hermione's docile brown eyes that were locked with his, turned black, this was it, she'd snapped and he's watched it happen. Her lips crashed to his aggressively sucking as his lower lip as she threw herself to him wrapping her legs around him , she was a force to be reckoned with, her fingers ripped through his robes pulling them off and throwing them to the floor with her dress. He had been amused but now, well now he was not amused. He was about to get what he'd secretly wanted for years and he couldn't stop his instincts kicking in.

Grasping her wrist, he spun her around and pulled her backwards into his embrace, reaching his hand down he felt her smooth skin and the molton lava dripping down the inside of her thighs, he shuddered almost losing control. He sucked on her salty collar bone leaving his marks all the way down her. He rubbed his fingers in small circles and she moaned her limp body convulsing in utter ecstasy against him. He laid her down where she had once stood. Dropping to the floor beside her, pulling her sodden knickers off and moved her knees over his shoulder, spreading her legs he starring up at her, his beautiful prize. He didn't hold back, he flattened his rough tongue gently against her clit making small circles as he went, sucking gently on the smooth skin around. Hermione quivered groaning his name and running her hands through his hair. "So close" she couldn't think, could barely speak, waves of ecstasy washed over her. The fire that had pooled between her thighs and deep inside her roared. Just as she felt herself on the edge of release her ecstasy was replaced with the most glorious sensation, like an itch deep inside of her, she knew what she needed and it had to be now.

"I need you" he looked up as he heard her plea "To do what" he growled, he could feel himself straining in his dress pants, he was sure that he had never been this hard before and the lack of room was beginning to cause pain and friction, either they come off or he would be finishing inside them shortly "I need you inside of me". That was it, he desperately bit back his climax, he felt the throbbing tingle as his body tried to betray him, he couldn't risk it ruining everything.

Before she could register it, she was no longer in the bathroom, she was being thrown onto his large bed. She bounced slightly with the sheer force, he ripped off his pants and immediately he was on her, his chest pinned her to the bed, his rippling arm muscles lay either side of her head as she licked her way down the side of her neck. She could feel him him pressing against her, looking down she saw him, she should have been terrified he was impossibly large but she was desperate for him. Opening her legs she wrapped them around him and lifted her hips till she felt him pressed against her entrance. He groaned feeling the heat and took one of her nipples in his mouth sucking aggressively, biting her gently and feeling her wince in his arms. "Please" she almost yelled at him she had to have him, she didn't know why but it had to be now. He moaned into her open mouth as he pushed inside of her. "oh god" her hips pushed forward impatiently when he stopped no more than an inch in. He shuddered as he felt himself tighten, for a third time he had to pull himself back from the edge, this was getting embarrassing. He had suspected she was a virgin but now he knew for sure. Taking a deep breath he pushed forward, filling her completely as he felt her break around him. The deep itch she had felt building was finally satisfied and she felt all the weeks of torment shatter around him in utter bliss, she came undone tensing, he walls crashing around him as he slowly moved within her. He watched her eyes flutter as she moaned in his arms "Draco, Draco, oh god" It felt like her body was trying to swallow him. He kept thrust deeply and firmly but it was no use he couldn't stop it, his lower back tingled and he knew he's lost his fight. He groaned into her chestnut curls as he erupted deep inside of her with force he had never felt before. He cursed himself as his whole body shook from the sheer pleasure, he collapsed onto her as they lay there coming undone together.


	9. The Calm before the Ball

They woke to the sun streaming through the large windows of his room. Hermione's loose curls covered his face and her slender body intertwined with his. A satisfied smirk spreading across his face he ran his hand down her bare back gently and she squirmed slightly opening her eyes.

Fluttering open her eye lashes to the sunlight she saw his grey blue eyes watching her. Oh god, she sat bolt upright scrambling for the bed sheet. "Well good morning" his deep voice and cheeky smile left her feeling nauseas as the events of last night flooded back to her. He snaked him arm around her under the covers and she almost fell of the bed trying to back away from his grasp. What had she done? He looked devastated as she jumped up and backed toward the door with the sheet still wrapped firmly around her. He followed her off the edge of the bed, oh lord he was completely naked and walking towards her. She wishes he didn't look quite as good as he did in that moment. "What's wrong?" her back hit the door as he reached her. He pressed himself against her, her hand paused for a moment against the handle as the smell of him caught her. He towered above you twisting his arms round her back and boring his nose into her hair, inhaling her he kissed gently down her collarbone.

She looked incredible as she backed away from him, that doe eyed fear was starting to be a huge turn on for him. Her chestnut curls fell over one shoulder in a mess as he followed her. He'd actually rather enjoyed waking up with Granger, he could let her go and it would make little difference to his plans today but he wanted her back, back in his bed and back in his arms. He enjoyed her, last night had been incredible a level of ecstasy he'd not reached before. He crashed his lips to hers before she had chance to run away from him anymore.

She lost her breath as she felt him lift her up to wrap her legs around his. Her pushed her back against the door as her legs wrapped around him. He felt her small hand drop down and heard her gasp as she felt him pressed against her. She was about to give in again and he couldn't wait. She looked up into his stone grey eyes and felt a familiar buzz of electricity run through her. Reaching down she touched him, she wanted him she couldn't help herself and she wasn't going to wait this time. Without pausing she guided him to her and let out a deep groan and she felt him invading her. It felt like he was made just for her they fitted together so perfectly. He rocked his hips pushing deeper into her and she felt her core tightening each time. His fingers pressed into her thighs as he gripped her and pushed her against the oak door as he drove into her. Feeling herself falling over the edge her body crashed around him and she heard him growl into her curls as he pulsed into her, holding her as his body shuddered as he filled her. After a moment he released her gently to the ground but as he did her hand slipped from its resting place on the handle. The door flew open and they fell through in a tangle of limbs and bed sheet. He twisted as he fell landing on his back on the floor as Hermione landed in a head on top of him. He let out a deep laugh and she couldn't help but do the same as they laid there on the living room floor, it was quite funny, until they heard a meek little cough and saw a bright flash in the background. Both shooting their eyes up in the direction of the light, they saw Fumri stood with a small group of stunned journalists and the headmistress who immediately took position in front of her fanning her robes to block their privacy as they bolted back into the room. A few minutes later Hermione was clad in a large jumper and jeans. Walking into the living room she found a fully dressed Malfoy bidding goodbye to the last of the journalists. Hermione hovered in the doorway for a moment, she couldn't bring herself to face him. Before she could make her presence known Fumri popped up behind Draco "Fumri sorry, all Fumri's Fault, bad elf, very back elf, they say they have interview with mistress, Fumri let them in, Fumri had disgraced Master, Fumri must be punished." The little elf was inconsolable and it broke Hermione's heart. Malfoy's expression was stern and Hermione braced herself ready to step in, it was her fault, she'd completely forgotten she was supposed to give an interview in the great hall this morning before tonight's Ball. They must have come looking for her.

Draco sat on the sofa with a thud and spoke sternly to Fumri in front of him "Mistress forgot she had an interview. That is not your fault. You did the right thing letting them in, you were not to know and there was nothing you could have done. If you needed to be punished I would punish you. You have not disgraced anyone, we disgraced ourselves. Do you remember what we talked about?" Fumri nodded "So you know, if you punish yourself I will be very, very unhappy. Only bad elves punish themselves." Draco reached into one of the deep draws in the coffee table and handed Fumri a little box. "I've been very happy with you recently Fumri, you've done a very good job" The little elf smiled widely "Hogwarts express? Master is too kind" the little elf disappeared and she couldn't help but smile to herself. She know she'd been right… Draco had changed.

As she walked into the room he turned and caught her eye. "Do you want the good news or the bad first?" she thought for a second "Bad."

"Well, I can't stop them running the story" She glowered at his words "Doesn't Malfoy industries own the Daily Prophet?" he nodded "Yes we do but we don't own all the newspapers Hermione. They won't print my name in a scandal story unless it's a sure thing because they're scared of the back lash… but having walked in on it themselves, it's pretty difficult for me to say they're lying. If I stop the Prophet it'll make no difference apart from my share prices will go down when everyone else runs the story and we don't."

"So there is no good news, it's going to be plastered on the papers no matter what?" She was on the edge of tears but honestly she didn't see the point in wallowing right now. It was going to get a lot worse before it got better.

He smirked and she knew there was something else coming "Actually no, they're coming to the Ball tonight and I managed to strike a deal. If we agree to cooperate with them, give them the story, then they'll let us have a say in what they write. We can spin this in our favour. This way we both win. I agreed of course, it's not like we have an option."

Her mind was swimming, she didn't want to spin it she wanted it to go away "how can we spin it? They won't believe nothing happened." He looked amused as she finished "I think you're misunderstanding" he gestured for her to sit down with him and she obliged "Hermione, we fell naked though a door in front of a group of press. This isn't about pretending nothing happened, this is about announcing our relationship in the best way." She tried to interrupt him but he cut her off "Before you start… I know this isn't ideal but look at it sensibly, this is a delicate enough situation, if we start denying things or not playing along they could turn on us very quickly. I'm used to being despised but you're not, do you want that? Do you want to be the fallen golden girl who had a one night stand with a monster? Or do you want to be the Golden girl who reformed a monster and brought him to the light side? Because as silly as it sounds those are the two ways this is going to go with the press and honestly, it's your choice?" He stood and walked out of the front door in silence leaving her sat on the sofa drinking in all of the new information.

Hermione was many things but stupid wasn't one of them. In fact she liked to consider herself reasonably practical and this morning her head was clearer than it had been in weeks. Malfoy was right, at this stage her best option was to play along. As much as she just couldn't admit it to herself, she liked Malfoy. If it came down to a choice between publically claiming him or disowning him, she knew which she would pick.

Opening one eye she felt her body shaking as a furious Ginny stood over her. Hair up in curlers and face flushed pink… "Get up! We're going to be late to the actual ball this time!" She was already wearing the underskirt to her dress as she waddled off towards Hermione's room. Checking the time she realised she'd slept most of the afternoon. Following Ginny she peeled off her jeans and jumper "How did you get in?" Ginny flashed a wicked smile "I had a visit from a rather flustered Malfoy about an hour ago, said you were passed out on the sofa, your dress was ruined and gave me his key to come and sort you out. He looked like he was on a mission, he had his whole little posey trailing around with him scrawling things down, sending owls. At least now I understand how he keeps his business running, I've never seen the adult side of Draco… scary" Hermione remembered her sodden dress on the bathroom floor. Oh god, she ran to find it still there in its sodden puddle. "Its ruined" she walked back into the room holding it at arms length, to a scowling Ginny "I want to ask how that happened but at the same time, I don't." She stood up waddling back into the Living room before re appearing with a beautiful white cardboard box. "The elf brought this from Hogsmeade just before I finally managed to wake you. One of his minion's handy work I assume. "

Hermione pulled the ribbon that bound the box and it fell away to reveal a beautiful Golden gown, she moved to pick it up but Ginny stopped her "I'd bathe first… you smell… well you smell like a dead dragon. I don't need to ask why." Hermione couldn't help flushing pink as she headed to the bathing pool.

Standing in front of her mirror took her breath away. Ginny's eyes widened "Hermione…. You look incredible. That dress is…. There are no words for it." She wasn't wrong, the deep gold dress twisted around her body in the most enchanting way. It looked as though golden ivy had wrapped its way around her gliding over every curve and holding her perfectly. This skirt flared from her hips and glided around her ankles. She smiled to herself, she should have thought to wear gold in the first place it was only fitting after all.

Draco waited with the other men at the beginning of the procession, he, Harry and Ron waited patiently. Harry spoke a little between them and Ron even asked Draco directly if he had enjoyed a pleasant day. It was forced at best but he felt rather accomplished having forged even a basic relationship with both of them. Although Harry was much more forthcoming he knew that Ron was opening to him with gentle encouragement from Pansy. It appeared that there blossoming romance which had been building in secret ever since Pansy first heard of Draco's plan was moving rather quickly. Perhaps it was Ron being displaced with losing Hermione but he was clinging to Pansy and starting to rely on her heavily. It was good news but Pansy was struggling and he knew it. A needy Ron was a tall order and Pansy simply couldn't stand him.

He lost his train of thought when the Minister and several men arrived taking their positions. Hermione was the first to enter followed by the Minister, Harry, Mcgonagall , Ron and then the rest.

As the Minister saw Malfoy his face dropped, he spoke in a flat low tone looking around to see that no one else heard. "Lord Malfoy, your sponsorship didn't come with an invite, do you not think your presence here is inappropriate? We had an agreement, tomorrow morning the Audits begin."

Before Draco could reply they heard the music start in the great hall and the women descended from the staircase. They all looked wonderful of course but Draco watched the groups mouths gawp as Hermione descended in the dress that shone like sunlight itself. He'd enchanted it to do that himself. Sweeping past the Minister who tried to greet her but received only a polite nod she took Draco's arm and poised as the doors in front opened to a sea of people and flashing lights. Show time.

For the rest of the evening Draco wished he could have seen the Ministers face behind him through that first procession.


	10. I hoped it wouldn't come to this

The Ball went well, there were many gasps from the audience as Hermione swept into the hall on Draco's arm but a small part of her enjoyed it. She'd always been so carefully well behaved it felt good to be gasped at. After the first three dances it seemed as though most of the hall were completely enamoured by the couple who had barely broken eye contact with each other all night.

She had eventually been pulled away to have a photo taken with Harry and Ron for the papers and Draco took a moment to contemplate the evening with a glass of Fire Whisky. He watched her from a distance laughing with a photographer and gracefully posing between the two boys who looked uncomfortable in the spotlight. Even he had underestimated her beauty and elegance this evening and he watched her completely entranced. He had never considered that he would ever feel genuinely lucky to have Granger as his and it was in that moment and he stood watching her that it dawned on Draco, he really did like her. It wasn't her beauty or even her popularity that had him so enamoured, he was impressed by her, she impressed him with what she had achieved. He still believed that generally the muggle born were inferior in ability to purebloods but Hermione was an exception to the rule.

When she re-joined him they spent a little while dancing slowly. He caught her starring over at Ron who was dancing with Pansy only a few yards away and without a second thought he wandered over. Ron eyed him suspiciously as he tapped his shoulder and spoke quietly "Mind if I cut in?" his tone was devilish as always but with a nod of his head Ron saw Hermione stood waiting and realised that Draco's interruption was more for her sake than his own. Mumbling in agreement he joined Hermione, it was awkward for the first few moments as they tried not to step on each other's feet. Draco watched them as she settled with each other and before long seemed at ease in a peaceful truce. It was much easier for him and Pansy, her body moved with his as it always had as she relaxed in his arms. "You look good with the weasel" he smirked at the disgusted look on her face and then brought his to a very serious expression she recognised immediately. He pulled her to him and spoke with a rasping voice into her ear, his breathe ticking her skin "You're playing your part perfectly, you're a credit to us Pansy. Good girl." The way he spoke her name almost reduced her to tears, she'd been in love with this boy since she was five years old and as the song ended and he moved away from her back to Granger he caught her eye with a smile. They both knew where they stood.

As the night came to an end Draco snaked his arm around her waist as they smiled for another set of photographers. Walking through the doors they headed for the staircase. As they were about to head back to their rooms he saw a sight that made his heart stop momentarily. Ron burst through the doors red faced and chasing a tearful Pansy. A few photographers followed but kept a reasonably respectable distance. Quickly he intercepted the Cameras using himself and Hermione as a barrier between the two but saw as Pansy stormed off toward her rooms she shared with the rest of their lost society. Ron threw his arms in the air in despair stormed the other way with Harry hot on his heels. He pressed his lips to Hermione's dipping her slightly in his arms as the cameras were quickly distracted from the scene unfolding behind them. She knew exactly what he was doing but she was happy to oblige she was as keen to keep Ron from embarrassment as he was Pansy. "Lord Malfoy, do you know what's happening with them?" one of the Journalists gestured to the hall Pansy had just stormed down. He laughed "I think there may have been a bit too much free champagne for some people tonight." Draco laughed as the Journalists happily moved back to the hall.

As they finally reached their rooms he wrapped his arms around her "I need to pop out, check that Pansy's ok and that someone's with her." She nodded but a pang of jealousy ran through her. I'll be back soon ok, wait for me, he smiled. Nipping into his room he threw off his dress robes and replaced them with his casual clothes. Before he left he opened the draw of this desk with his key and pulled out a small bottle of bright red liquid, slipping it into his pocket.

He didn't knock on the door but instead steamed straight through into the small common room where he found Blaise pacing back and forth in front of a tearful Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle laid out on the sofa half asleep, they'd clearly been woken to attend the crisis but had little plan to get involved and Daphne sat in the armchair a her face a mixture between sympathetic and angry.

The moment Draco arrived the room was silent, Crabbe and Goyle nudged each other sitting up. "What the hell was that?" he fumed as Blaise pulled out a handful of Papers trying to distract him. "Early copies of tomorrow's paper, they've printed exactly what we told them." Draco threw the Papers to one side seething at Pansy, "What happened?" she erupted into heartfelt sobbing and she explained that Ron had insisted she return to the Burrow with him for the two week break they were about to have and then again for Christmas "…And he just said ….. its not like there's anyone waiting for you at home Pansy, they'd kill em if your vile parents reappeared anytime soon." Pansy continued to cry face in her hands. As the rest of the group grimaced at the words. Even Draco couldn't help but wince the Weasel really didn't have a way with words.

"He's a blundering fool, he didn't think about what he was saying." Daphne scowled still deciding which side of the fence she was sitting on. Whether she felt sorry for Pansy's situation or angry that she'd put them all at risk. Blaise tried to soothe Pansy, "It's ok, it's not a big deal we can sort this out once you've calmed down." He looked to Draco "How much longer will I need to do this Draco?" Pansy was staring straight at him looking for an answer. Worried looks were exchanged around the room as they all knew what was about to happen.

He sighed, he knew this was coming. "Pansy" his voice was soft as he went to sit by her. Her eyes followed his as though they were the only people in the room, locked in their own little world. "You need to understand something. This has never been a quick fix plan. We aren't doing this to screw them over and run away together. We're securing our futures by building around them, using them as anchors for the great ships that are our industries." The room was silent, everyone had understood previously what Draco was now voicing but Pansy's desperate eyes suggested she hadn't wanted to believe it. Draco put his hand to her face gently "You will go to the Burrow when he asks you to, you will be there whenever he wants to cling to you, you will stay with him Pansy and eventually you'll marry him." Pansy shrieked and doubled over in tears onto Draco's knee "Please… please… I… I cant." Before she knew what was happening he had his arm around her neck holding her without flinching as she struggled slightly in his arms screaming in between her sobbing she struggled in despair. He held her to him and spoke in a strong gentle voice as he slipped the red bottle out of his pocket. Daphne flinched wanting to help her friend but Blaise raised his hand for her to sit back down and she did. "Pansy, listen to me, stop struggling." Her body went limp in his arms as she gave in. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this but I need you to listen to me. You don't have any other option. You need this, your family needs this and we need this. I care for you, this is the best thing and I don't like it any more than you. I won't watch you suffer though. I have a potion here that will take away all of the pain and make you happy with him. It's a strong love potion and it will make you love him forever." Blaise gasped at Draco's words not only were love potions illegal, they were basically unheard of.

Draco released Pansy who sat in front of him with Puffy eyes. "I'm going to give you the option to take it yourself, without anyone forcing it on you." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she opened the bottle and raised it to her lips her eyes still locked with Draco's she muttered "I love you Draco" as she tipped the contents onto her tongue. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to her forehead "I love you too" she swallowed the liquid and lay there for a moment with him holding her before she fell into a deep sleep. As he walked back to his own rooms a deep sadness sat within him, he hadn't lied when he said he loved her. Pansy was like his sister and tonight the girl who'd grown up by his side, who he once thought he would marry and who shared so many of his firsts had died in his arms. There was a horrible uncertainty, he'd never seen the effects of a love potion so until she woke they wouldn't know how much of their Pansy was left behind.

He creaked the door open to his bedroom and saw Hermione there laid twisted in his bed sheets, warmth ran through him as a smile spread across his face. If when Pansy did finally wake up she was able to feel even half of this way about Ron then what he had done to her would be worth it.


	11. The unplanned and the Unexpected

The next two weeks passed quickly, when Pansy did wake up she was just a slightly softer version of her previous self. The fire that once sat inside her had been extinguished and replaced by a deep devotion to Ron which was making him more than happy as she stroked his ego and looked to him as though he were the best think in her entire world. It was the next weekend as Draco woke up with Hermione wrapped around him that he realised this was becoming normal and he loved it. Everything had fallen into place, he had copies of the paper from each day since the ball sat on his desk as a constant reminder of how perfectly this was turning out. They were an array of happy photos of him and Hermione laughing with articles covering the charity initiatives Malfoy industries had just launched. The day after the Ball every publication in the magical world had been clamouring for an interview with them.

It was Saturday morning when she lay on Ginny's bed, the little red head screwed her face up as she held a copy of the Daily prophet in her hands reading from it out loud. "Please don't" Hermione buried her face in her hands but Ginny wasn't listening her voice was full of sarcastic drama "Miss Granger told us, _its heart breaking to watch…he wakes up in the middle of the night distraught, I don't think he'll ever stop trying to make up for what his father did." _Ginny skipped to another quote rolling her eyes "_yes, he found it difficult to open up to me at first, his father was a cruel man who left Draco with emotional scars that are still healing. I stuck with it though because well… when you get to know the man underneath the past he's entirely worth it, Miss Granger flushed pink as she continued"_ Ginny screwed up her face. "Miss Granger should have vomited at the sound of those words leaving her mouth" Hermione groaned in agreement to Ginny's comment. "I didn't even say those things, I think he's manipulating what they print but I don't care, I don't want everyone to hate him or they'll hate me as well. I'm just leaving him to it." Rolling onto her back a sharp pain shot through Hermione from her chest to her stomach and knocked the wind out of her. Colour draining from her face Ginny grabbed her hand "Shit, are you ok you look awful?" she groaned clutching her stomach as the pain shot through her again it was like nothing she'd felt before. "No" she gasped for breath. Ginny flew to her feet "I don't know what to do, can you walk?" there was no answer, Hermione lay limp on the bed.

By the time she woke up she was laid in the infirmary laid on a bed with Madam Pomfrey and Ginny leaning over her looking concerned. "You're back with us dear well that's a start" Madam Pomfrey was quietly checking her over as a look of relief washed over Ginny. "What happened to me" Hermione groaned rubbing her head. "You passed out, I think it was the pain" Ginny filled her in.

"I meant why did I… what was that pain in my stomach, it was awful?" Madam Pomfrey gave her a Grim look. Before she could continue the doors flew open and Malfoy strode quickly down the ward past the empty beds and straight to Hermione's "I sent a message, I saw Blaise on the way here with you." Ginny whispered as he reached the bed "What happened?" his tone was one she'd only ever heard him use with his work. Madam Pomfrey looked to Hermione for permission to now continue and she nodded. "Ginny dear, you might be better waiting outside dear" Ginny shook her head furiously looking to Hermione. "No it's fine honestly, whatever it is she can hear it, Ginny's basically family." Madan Pomfrey nodded and stood in front of her as she swung her legs off the side of the bed stretching her torso to sit up straight. "Well my dear, I'll just come out with it. You seem to be pregnant." The colour drained from Hermione's face once more and the room started to spin slightly, she was vaguely aware of Draco squeezing her hand as he stood behind her. "The reason you had such horrible pain my dear is, well, you're suffering from an accelerated pregnancy." Madam Pomfrey didn't sound too sure of her own words. "It's very rare, in fact I've only ever read about it in books. It's possible but it's one in a million." Hermione could barely structure a sentence to ask the questions that were swimming around her head. Luckily Draco quite happily stepped in "What do you mean? How does that work? What's going to happen?" Madan Pomfrey looked like she wasn't sure of the answers herself, they were quite clearly coming from a textbook not experience. "Well" she took Hermione's hand "You're going to have a baby, just a bit faster than you normally would. It's a genetic anomaly but from what I've read its as safe as a normal pregnancy. The pain you felt earlier is just because things are being put in fast forward but the first bits apparently the worst. It shouldn't be that bad again" It simply hadn't sunk in as she sat there on the edge of the bed. Her hand fell to her stomach moving under her jumper, oh god, there is was a perfectly small bulge" She felt the colour drain from her again as her gag reflex kicked in. Having seen far too many pale children Madam Pomfrey placed a large bowl in front of her just in time as she lost her breakfast to it. Draco scrapped her hair back from her face and rubbed soothing circles into her back. Ginny just stood there watching it all unfold "Isn't there anything that can be done?" her tone was the grey area between shock and concern but Hermione's eyes flew up to look at Madam Pomfrey for an answer but instead the woman just shook her head "I'm afraid not dear, there's been so few cases that there's no tested way to slow it down it's just an anomaly." Draco knew it wasn't an anomaly, it was the side effect of conceiving while accelerator potion was in your system of course it was never something anyone would admit to because the potion was illegal so over the years it was written off to genetic anomaly. He only knew this because through the generations acceleration potions had been rife within pureblood arranged marriages. He could curse himself for not having been more careful but in the moment he took to think it over he realised this could be quite a good thing. "Does she have any other options, other than slowing it down?" Ginny flushed embarrassed by her question she couldn't bring herself to say what she meant. Draco knew what she meant though and snarled at her "That's not an option, not even a consideration" he hadn't been able to stop himself. He saw Madam Pomfrey flinch "I apologise, I just, it's not an option, not for me at least, I want my child." It was his words that finally snapped Hermione from her own thoughts. She nodded her head in agreement "No, it's not an option" Madam Pomfrey smiled, "Well I must say I'm glad because even if you wanted to I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that now. Hermione's heart stopped for a moment as she realised she had no idea about any of this other than the basic information she'd been given in classes back in fifth year. "How far along is it and how quickly is it happening?" Draco seemed much more composed than she was. Madam Pomfrey put her hand lightly on Draco's shoulder. "Well from the brief examination I'd say you're about three to four months. There's no way for me to tell you how long it will take because there's no standard time for this condition. Draco gulped, he knew enough to know that the speed was usually dependant on the strength of the potion. He'd stepped up his timeframe before the ball and had Fumri ply her with the stuff. This was not good. "How long ago did?" before she could finish her question Draco answered "about 2 weeks" he noted the look on Madam Pomfreys face as she gulped and collected herself "Well then my dears, I'd estimate based on that you're looking at things moving very quickly. I've never, I've never heard of it happening that fast but it can slow itself down just as easily as speed up so you never know." Hermione shivered at the thought "So I'm not going to know how long I've got, I just have to wait and see?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing as Madam Pomfrey nodded.

They sat in the living room in silence, Hermione hadn't moved from the sofa in over an hour whilst Draco paced in and out of his room writing letters. Every so often he stepped outside to talk to Blaize who'd been running backwards and forwards sending owls since they'd gotten home. Finally he sat on the sofa next to her and scooped up her chin in his hand. "I know how scary this is" his eyes locked with her and she felt better knowing he was there "But we don't have time on our side. We don't have time for you to fight me, I want to look after you and I need you to let me." She just nodded almost thankful that the responsibility was briefly being taken out of her hands. "We need to leave here, we'll need to leave here soon. We can't go through this here we can't have a child at school that's not how things are done." Deep down she knew this already, Hogwarts was home for her but it was still a school she could hardly keep her baby in a spare room at boarding school, something felt childish and shameful about that. "I promise we'll stay as long as we can though but we'll have to hold up in here a bit to avoid questions." She was happy with what he'd said so she just nodded.

He brushed his thumb lightly over her cheek, "This is the start of our lives not the end" he grinned and gently pressed his lips to hers, as he did a strange sensation came over her. It was slightly uncomfortable and felt like hot butterflies were filling her whole body and desperately trying to fly out of her skin. He felt her quiver and knew what was happening "Oh god" she groaned squeezing his shoulder. Her body couldn't decide what it felt it clearly had no idea what was happening to her either, every part of her was suddenly sensitive as she felt all the butterflies pool in her stomach, moving inside her and a heavy full feeling settling as she felt a familiar throbbing and wetness pooling between her legs. Draco watched it happening not sure what to do but wasn't expecting what happened next. She crashed her lips to his frantically pulling her shirt off over his head. Her eyes were filled with the same lust he'd seen the night before the Ball and he couldn't hold himself back as he let her undress him. Leaning over her he wrapped his hand around her back holding he and his other automatically reaching under her jumper to pull it off. That's when he felt it and as she lost the jumper he saw it too. Her swollen stomach bulging over her jeans. He pressed his fingers against it, holding it as he kissed down her neck. He felt the movement, felt her growing in his hands. He was rock hard and straining against her, he'd never wanted her as much as he did right now.


	12. PlotsPlansProposals

He'd woken up before the sun had risen that morning and was now sat in the half-light watching the sun rise over Malfoy Manor. The only advantage to the 'magical finishing school' was the freedom to come and go at will. He'd just needed to get away, his head was swimming through the events of the last weeks and he wondered how he'd managed to keep to his plan almost perfectly yet end up feeling so very out of control. He hadn't meant for her to have his child but now that he thought about it, it couldn't have worked out any better if he had planned it. Blaise had travelled to the Manor with him and Sat on the chaise in his father's old study opposite Draco in the large dark leather chair. "You look like him when you sit like that" Blaise smirked, "Don't say that" Draco shot him a look as dark as his chair. "In all seriousness, are you ok with all of this?" as humorous as he found his friends situation now it had sunk in he was concerned. The smirk he got in return answered his question for him "Of course I am, If anything I'm disappointed in myself for not seeing the opportunity earlier" Blaise's eyes widened at Draco's words "Don't look at me like that Blaise. What's the one thing that binds you together eternally, that you can never take back and means that your interests will always be mutual?" Blaise broke into a wide grin understanding finally "Children". Draco stood walking to the small balcony just in time for the sunrise to bathe him in light. "Exactly, it's not just our inheritance on the line anymore, it's our children's that gives her a vested interest and me a lot of leverage."

"So…children, planning on having more are you?" Draco smiled "Growing up alone is the curse of the Malfoys and not one I intend to inflict. Family is power Blaise" Blaise shuddered, that is something to consider though isn't it… his voice filled with concern. "You're the first generation to dilute the line Draco, your child… it wont be.."Before he could finish Draco cut him off glaring down at the desk "It couldn't be avoided." His tone sharp and matter of fact, despite Blaises own firm beliefs he knew this friend was right. It was unavoidable, loose the purity or lose the wealth and status. "I guess if you HAD to dilute the line, you couldn't have done better than her" His words were as comforting as he could manage. He really did think that Granger was impressive, for a muggle born.

"So are you going to marry her then?" Blaise couldn't stop himself asking he knew Draco probably wouldn't have had chance to consider it yet but still. He erupted into a deep laughter as Draco pulled a file from the draw of his desk and placing a card on his desk which shone a 3d Hologram above them. "Oh you didn't, is that…you're unbelievable" Draco laughed at his friend's reaction "It's the new Malfoy Industries Logo." Blaise's mouth hung, "You're not fooling anyone with that, its just a fancy Golden G with an M through it. You might as well have stuck her photo on it." Draco grinned "I'd rename it Hermione Malfoy Industries before I'd let the Minister get his dirty hands on it, the quicker I can get her name merged with Malfoy the better."

"So what are the rest of us supposed to do? Have you got a secret plan to marry us off too?" Blaise looked suspicious as he almost feared the answer. "Now that you mention it, I have someone in mind for you actually" Draco laughed, Blaise looked nervous "Oh gosh you aren't going to give me the love potion and make me marry Mcgonagall are you? Because I'm all for supporting the cause but I have limits" He was laughing as he said it but in all reality he had replayed that fateful night with himself in Pansy's position several times and the idea of Draco forcing love potion on him to make a match for the greater good kept him awake at night. Draco sniggered at the very idea "I think you could do worse than Daphne" Draco had been considering it for a while and he knew already that Blaise would be pleased, he was right of course.

"But… she's… she's perfect!" he looked confused, "what's the advantage there she'd one of us? I'd have married her before all this without a second thought." He couldn't quite believe his luck, Daphne was beautiful, pure blood and generally obedient. The perfect picture of a pure blood woman.

"We're playing a game of advantage Blaise, not marry a muggle bingo." Draco glowered at him "I have Granger, Pansy has Weasley and eventually Potter as a brother in law. We've got our solid foundation built around our golden trio, all that's left to do now is lock dock the rest of the wealth and we're unstoppable. Plus you and Daphne won't raise any suspicion, it's the same reason why I didn't encourage her to go after Potter, it would be too obvious" Draco smirked and stroked his chin "Now if I can only get crabbe and goyle to marry each other we'll have everything tied up." He was joking of course, Crabbe and Goyle were never a concern for him they would be loyal to the end and whoever they eventually married would surely be insipid and irrelevant.

Blaise sighed, "Feels weird without Pansy here though doesn't it?" they both nodded feeling her absence more that they'd expected "Have you considered what'll happen is the Weasel gets a say in her holdings, she's not likely to say no now and that idiot brother of hers isn't going to last." Blaise waited for Draco who thought over this words before cracking his knuckles gently, "Her brother fled yesterday, he'd gotten mixed up in some very bad business but Pansy signed over executor rights to me weeks ago to avoid the audits, so when her inheritance passed to her this morning it came through to me." Blaise's mouth hung open "You scare me Draco."

They paced through the manor at speed with a small middle aged woman holding a clipboard and wobbling on impossibly high heels to keep up with them. "Are you sure Lord Malfoy? This place is, well it's beautiful" she looked up in awe around the opulent surroundings. He answered impatiently "Thank you but I'm sure, I want it completely re doing, start from scratch I want it unrecognisable in a weeks' time… my fiancé and I have some… bad memories tied to this place." The woman nodded frantically scrawling on her clipboard. Draco headed through the doors to leave but stopped just as he reached them turning back to Blaise and the Woman with a smirk. "Oh and make a few of the rooms…. Warm and homely… think muggle style. Throw some pastel colours in." His face grimaced as he said it and Blaise looked as though he were about to laugh.

When he arrived back at Hogwarts and walked into the living room he found her laid on the sofa in her nightie. "It's the middle of the afternoon Granger, what do you call this?" he smiled as she lifted her legs slightly to let him sit and pointed to her now clearly visible little bump. "Nothing fits, anything that does wont tomorrow so I've given up on clothes." Over the last few days she'd started to only suffer the little growing periods in her sleep. Each morning she woke up just a little bit bigger which he loved but she was growing increasingly conscious of. He'd woken a few times while his hand rested on her stomach when he felt it happening, there was something about this happening to her that satisfied him deeply.

Later that night as they laid in bed and she rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat he decided to broach the subject that had been on his mind, in usual Malfoy fashion. "I want us to get married." He blurted it out as though he were asking her if she would like a glass of water. Her whole body tensed momentarily as she shot up and faced him. "No, we can't do that as well as this, don't you think we've got enough going on?" she was back to her stubborn self and he loved seeing the little flashes of the feisty granger he'd grown up with. "This.." he rested his finger tips on her stomach but she pulled away from him "…is exactly why we should do this now, despite us having enough going on. I want to marry you, I know how I feel and I don't see any point waiting. I'd prefer my child to be born into a family so for the sake of taking on a bit extra, well I'm willing to do that for them." She bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes, her body was fighting a losing battle with regulating her hormones and the prospect of her child not being born into a family gave her a sad pang of guilt. Plus she'd never thought she would ever hear Draco Malfoy say he wanted to marry her, it felt entirely bizarre and she knew her fifth year self would have taken this opportunity to punch him in the face…again. Instead she nodded softly and he smiled "So is that a yes." She still looked panicked "It's a maybe, I'll think about it, we'll see how much time we have left to play with." It was the best he could have hoped for really, they were both dangerously aware that they were playing a guessing game as to how quickly this would progress and judging by the size increase after only a few days it wouldn't be long. They fell asleep wrapped around each other as she did each night.

The next morning she laid on the sofa once again in her nightie as the little red head sat munching on a box of bertie botts and reading more extracts from the latest Dramione articles. Ginny had abbreviated their names after officially labelling them a celebrity couple but it had made Hermione laugh. It reminded her of the muggle world she'd grown up in. It was the first time she'd seen Ginny alone since their encounter with Madam Pomfrey and her eyes had bulged when she saw the now prominent bump "Gosh, its really happening isn't it?" it had taken the box of bertie botts to divert her eyes eventually from Hermione's stomach. Hermione had been stopping herself from asking the one question she was desperate to but she couldn't hold out any longer. "Do Harry and Ron know?" She'd agonised over whether she should have seen them by now but leaving the rooms at all had started to worry her in case she was seen. She wasn't quite ready to face their anger, today was the first day she'd felt at all emotionally stable again. Ginny nodded slowly putting the paper down, she knew this would be coming and she spoke in a calm voice "Yes, I told them. I wasn't sure if you'd want me to but I thought that the sooner they know the better." "AND…"Hermione was desperate to know if she still had friends or not. "Harry took it reasonably well" she offered Hermione a comforting little smile "He was confused at first, then concerned, then angry with Malfoy… then he just sat there in silence for a few minutes taking it in and finally he asked if you were happy. He wanted to come with me today actually but he kept talking himself in and out of it. He wants to do the best thing for you but you know how awkward he gets around things like this…. When he has to face you actually being a female and not just his best friend" Hermione couldn't help but laugh, she knew exactly what Ginny meant but she knew Harry well enough to know he'd get comfortable with the idea quickly as long as he'd accepted it. "…and ron?" she almost couldn't bring herself to ask. Ginny grimaced "Not so well, he went through his usually chuntering, shouting, turning red phase and now he'd moved onto forcing his and Pansy's perfect relationship down absolutely everybody's throat. " Ginny rolled her eyes and laid back on the sofa "He's like… Look at us, we're so happy, watch us while we feed each other seductively and finish each other's sentences… "she laughed "But no, he's ok now I think he's getting used to the idea." Hermione smiled "So has Pansy grown on you at all?" she knew Giny's aversion to her dating her brother. "I guess so, don't tell anyone but I slipped her a truth potion the other day, I was so convinced she was faking it…but it turns out she isn't, she actually loves him that much" Ginny screwed her face up slightly "and who am I to take that away from him." She smiled, the thought of anyone loving Ron that much was a little sickening to her but the moment Pansy had passed her little test she'd thrown open her arms and welcomed her to the family. Of course she wasn't quite ready to admit it to Hermione.

Later that evening Ginny was settled in bed, the girls who shared her room clustered together gossiping but Ginny stayed clear. It wasn't that she didn't like her friends, it was just that given recent revelations she had all of the answers they desperately wanted and each time she attempted to join in she was simply being backed into a corner for information. Suddenly one of the other girls came flying into her room. "Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini are in the Common room asking for you!" she excitement in her tone was evident and the other girls all dropped their jaw. Getting up from her bed and making her way to the door she heard them whispering "What is it about her? Why's it always Ginny? I heard she's seeing Blaise as well as potter…lucky slut" they whispered amongst themselves, Ginny knew they were her friends and didn't mean any harm, they were most probably joking but it seemed the deeper she got involved with all of this the more deeply she was being resented. She would be lying if she said she didn't find it uncomfortable and she longed for next year when she'd have a room to herself. Finally greeting Malfoy and Zambini she wiped the thoughtful look from her face. "What's wrong with you little red?" Blaise chuckled but Draco shot him a stern… shut it, look. Ginny's face blushed red as she lost her temper "You know when you turn up in my common room at almost midnight you spark some vulgar rumours." Zambini winced… he knew exactly what sort of rumours she meant. "Apologies…" Draco stepped in, he had been keeping tabs on the Weasleys recently and was mildly aware of Ginny's increasingly compromised position in her group of friends. "I need you to come with me Ginny, I need your help and I'm afraid I'm going to need it rather quickly."

It was mid-afternoon of the next day that Ginny finally made it back to her bed, tired, sore and having missed two classes that morning but she knew that it would be worth it.


	13. And, the little white flowers

**Thank you all for your reviews, I've taken everything on board. My biggest focus is on making it believable and realistic... obviously that's not always easy when you're following a story line that's not quite the norm but if you're left with any questions about the plot feel free to ask them, I'll try to make sure they get answered in the story.**

After sleeping through most of the day and missing her afternoon classes Ginny finally woke head still aching with thoughts from her eventful evening. She would be in enough trouble having missed an entire day of classes but if anyone had seen her leaving the school with Malfoy and Blaise she'd be writing lines till Christmas. It was pointless worrying now though, it had to be done so despite the consequences it would be worth it. Sometimes Ginny thought how much easier it would be if she were in the same year as Ron and the others, it seemed her life had become so intertwined with there's that she forgot she didn't belong to their year.

They'd returned to the castle not long after dawn that morning and she had desperately wanted to return to the warmth of her bed and the frost of her friends incessant questioning. Instead she'd spent the entire morning in a heated argument with her brother who refused to keep an open mind or listen to reason. Eventually after a strong threat of her telling their mum and a promise to sing Pansy's praises to the rest of the family during her upcoming visit to the Burrow he'd reluctantly backed down. Harry of course was easy, after watching the hours of arguing he agreed without any need for coercion. Checking the time she realised it was already six and there was so much left to do.

When she arrived in their living room Hermione was once again laid on the sofa that she'd become awfully attached to. Her feet stuck out in front of her she had the same displeased and brooding expression that Ginny had seen far too many times before. This might be harder than she thought. Glancing up from her large leather bound book Hermione glowered at her. "So there's someone left in the castle over than me?" there was a frosty sarcasm to her voice and Ginny smiled "I'm serious, I haven't seen anyone since yesterday. You're all off doing god knows what while I just sit here getting bigger by the minute." Deep down she knew she was over reacting a bit, twenty four hours without company wasn't the end of the world but in her current condition she needed something to keep her mind off of what was happening to her. "You're really not that big" Ginny was trying to help "It's still a pretty small bump, you could almost hide it with a good empire line. If you wore something other than a nightie." Hermione scowled "What's the point, I haven't been anywhere other than the sofa all week, even Madam Pomfrey comes here rather than me going out. I'm going crazy in here. I was going to try a concealment charm but honestly I daren't add anything else to what's going on in there at the moment." Ginny smiled, she knew that Hermione had not been forced to stay in here it was her choice to avoid being seen and questioned… but Ginny could use this to her advantage. Ginny knew her secret weapon would be arriving any moment. Suddenly there was a gentle tap on the door. Hermione's face paled, no one knocked at their door, you had to have the key to see it. "Don't worry, its Harry" Ginny smiled as the door opened and Harry poked his head in with a shy smile "Hermione, its been… a while" he watched the ecstatic smile spread across her face. "I borrowed your key… and gave it to him" Ginny squeezed her arm as Harry coughed lighting with a cheeky grin "I'm here to jail break you… what do you say?" She couldn't help but smile, "What if I'm seen?" Harry looked to Ginny who gave him a firm nod "Hermione the whole school's talking anyway, you can't disappear and expect no one to notice. The Fifth year are convinced Malfoys either killed you or taken you prisoner." Hermione laughed violently unable to stop herself, she hadn't thought about that. "Just put on a baggy jumper, it'll be quiet at this time anyway." Ginny was determined to get her out. "Ok" she nodded getting up to dress.

The moment they arrived she knew where she was and her blood ran cold as her eyes streamed and as she looked up and the gloomy, dark outline of Malfoy Manor. "How could you? Why would you ever bring me here to cheer me up? What's wrong with you?" Ginny and Harry didn't say anything they kept walking up the stairs to the large oak doors which slowly opened. The large hallway was lit in a warm haze and decorated with little white flowers that weaved their way around the stairs and the balcony to the floor above. Harry walked straight through the large separating doors in front of them giving the frantic Hermione a small smile as he went "You're safe I promise" she heard him mutter as he left. She knew enough of Malfoy Manor to know the large hall lay beyond those doors but she didn't understand what was happening. Turning to Ginny she looked for answers but none came, the little red head dropped her chin toward the floor as Hermione heard footsteps behind her, turning she saw Draco. Without knowing why cold fear instantly ran through her and she had to stop herself letting out a small shriek, it was silly this was the boy she'd spent weeks sleeping next to but seeing him here with the memories she had attached to this place filled her with old fear.

She calmed herself as he took both of her hands and locked her eyes with his "You'll never come to any harm under my protection, never again. You're safe here but I know the horrible memories that you have attached to this place." He paused and she could see the sincerity in his eyes, she knew him well enough to know he was entirely genuine in that moment. "One day I want us to live here and raise our family here, I don't want us to run away from the past, I never want to forget what I did here that night I only ever want to make up for it. That's what I want us to do tonight, in a week this place will be almost unrecognisable.."He paused looking up around the hallway "… but tonight I want good memories to replace the bad. I want you to marry me here, tonight." Hermione gasped her head was spinning at the prospect, there was so many questions she had, how could he had done this in such little time. She heard Ginny cough behind her and with a soft smile she spoke apprehensively "everyone's here… inside, I chose a dress for you, it's got a good empire line." There was enthusiasm in her last comment. Hermione gulped, "They're all in there? Really?" Ginny smiled "Yes" and it really hadn't been an easy job for her to convince them. "Ok" Hermione couldn't think what else to say she was entirely numb.

Fifteen minutes later she stood in the half light at the entrance doors to main hall, Ginny stood in front of her in a pale blue dress, she had felt a little silly when Draco told her to pick one but he'd been insistent that despite it being a very small affair things should still be done right. There was a chill running through the entrance and her forearms broke into little goose bumps. They'd stood there for a few moments, Hermione had said nothing the whole time Ginny helped her to dress, she looked beautiful in the dress she'd chosen though. It didn't hide her bump but it definitely reduced it a little. Ivory lace fell in an elegant cut flaring out from her hips and cascaded down her arms, it had a silvery glow in the light that left Hermione looking so beautiful Ginny was sad for a moment that there would be no photographers to see it. The world deserved to see this dress, deserved to see how absolutely stunning, if a little terrified, Hermione looked wearing it.

Hermione's eyes were fixed on the door, she was numb, all over. She'd been stood there for a few moments trying to urge herself to walk through the doors and back into that hall. It felt like she was watching herself from a distance, it didn't feel real she didn't feel like she was really there, inside of her own body. Suddenly she felt someone by her side and the smile on Ginny's face as she glanced around tipped her off to who it was. Snapping herself from her thoughts she felt Harry take her arm, "Are you ok?" he was in his dress robes and she nodded. She was glad he was there, suddenly Ginny was laughing, her arm crossed her middle and she struggled to compose herself and stay stood up straight. "I told him not to" Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione felt another body by her side and turned to see Ron stood next to her, wearing the old dress robes she hadn't seen since the Yule Ball, a grin spread across her face as he offered her his arm and she took it. Looking around at the boys on either side of her and Ginny in front a tear slid down her cheek and she clung to their arms. Harry leant into her hair "You didn't think we'd let you do this on your own did you?" He whispered and she felt the tear run down her cheek as she shook slightly letting out a laugh. "You didn't have to wear those thought" Harry looked over at Ron with a smile as he shrugged with a laugh "I thought it seemed sort of fitting really, for old times sake" Ron gave her a lopsided smile as he addressed the three of them in his regular jovial voice "Well here's to officially the weirdest night of my life…never thought we'd be here doing this" He pulled his face as Hermione erupted into a fit of giggles. "I'm ready" Ginny nodded and knocked the doors in front of them opened. The Hall took her breath away. Candled floated around the room lighting it in a haze, a cream long carpet lead from the doors all the way to a small stone archway covered in silver ivy and the same little while flowers she'd seen earlier.

She could see Draco stood waiting for her with Blaise by his side. When he saw her she watched as a smile spread across his face. Pansy stood at the side with Daphne, Neville, Luna, Crabbe, Goyle and a few of their close friends from school. She heard as Neville whispered "Pregnant, when did that happen…ugh" as he was abruptly elbowed in the ribs by who she assumed was Luna… of Daphne. She didn't care, nothing could spoil this moment for her.


	14. Admitting and Accepting

Two days had passed before Blaise saw Draco once more and when he did he could see immediately that his friend's good mood had vanished. It was two am when he'd arrived at their small common room where he now sat scowling from the armchair sipping on Fire whisky and refusing to make any direct eye contact with him. It reminded Blaise of his younger years, Draco looked just how he did when he used to appear in the early hours and sulk in the common room as a child. Minus the Fire whisky of course.

When Draco was unhappy, everyone was unhappy there was no containing his feelings or putting on a brave face for Draco. Blaise had considered waking the others but given prior experience of Draco in this mood he thought otherwise. It was always the same, he's sit and skulk in the light of the flames from the fire, dramatically build the tension in the room until everyone felt as uncomfortable as physically possible, before he snapped over a little comment made of action taken by someone, erupted into fifteen minutes of scaving verbal abuse and then admitted defeat and told them what was bothering him. In the past it had always been the same, his father's latest cruel lecture, Potter's latest triumph or his own secret projects having failed. Blaise knew he was the only person here who saw Draco for what he was, a brilliant wizard and man born into a terrible legacy. A lonely boy deprived of friends or family who since childhood had been fed on by all those around him, be it for leadership or to be used as a pawn in their terrible games. He knew that Draco's biggest regret was not having changed sides earlier on in the battle. It had taken watching his classmates die around him for him to realise the devastation of what he had once admired. He remembered clearly Draco pulling them all to one side Daphne, Pansy, Crabbe and Doyle. He could still see Draco's face, strong with adrenaline but eyes filled with fear, ash darkening his pale complexion and blood trickling down the side of his forehead landing softly on his black suit as the castle came crashing down around them. He could hear his voice, it was the scariest moment in all of their young lives and the one which had finally shown Draco for the leader he had known he could be. "Don't you see? This is making us weak! Following them is making us weak! This is not our fight, not our cause, it's theirs. Make your choice now, go and join your parents or follow me." Blaise could clearly remember Draco's words before he disappeared down the corridor to offer himself to stand by Potters side. The moment Draco Malfoy had fulfilled his potential and become the followed instead of the follower. What would have happened to them had they not followed him in that moment was beyond comprehension. His attention was brought swiftly back to the room when he heard Draco finally speak. "I gave her accelerator potion" his tone low his eyes never leaving his glass.

"I'd figured that one out mate" Blaise couldn't help the uneasy feeling about Draco's sudden confession, he was spiralling into one of his infamous dark nights. "It's my fault that this is happening to her…to my child. I can't give her anything else it's too risky..what if….what happens when her head clears. You know how it works Blaise, it makes her…suggestable, easier to handle. Granger's going to kill me when she realises and she will realise. Brightest witch of her age, I just couldn't help myself could I?" Blaise could hear the sorrow and fear in his words. Of course he knew how it worked, accelerator potion was passed down through generations of pureblood men. It was common practise to drug their new brides…until they learnt how to behave properly. He found it all a bit sickening really but it was a well-guarded secret amongst their kind. "It's not the best situation but it has been a while now, its effects should have all but worn off and she still married you. So whatever happens you have that, the Malfoy marriage bond is unbreakable." Draco smirked "Not if she actually kills me." Blaise couldn't help but let out a deep chuckle "I'd practise your defensive spells, you might be needing them." He thought for a moment before continuing in an apprehensive voice. "Have you considered…No never mind" Draco shot him a stony glare and instantly Blaise knew he had no option but to continue "Have you considered… that perhaps…she might already have an idea." Draco's eye brow raised in interest "I mean, she lost her entire family Draco, her parents are on the other side of the world with no idea who she is. Your parents are….. well…perhaps you both wanted each other, both sort of needed each other but just …don't want to admit it to each other. Accelerator doesn't create something that isn't there, don't forget that." The room was silent for a few moments while they sat there, he could feel the tension building as he waited for Draco's explosion of misplaced feelings and anger but none came. Eventually something deep inside of Blaise snapped and he asked the one question he knew would push Draco over the edge and get his eruption out of the way "Have you fallen in love with Granger?" his voice almost teasing he gripped the sofa and braced himself in anticipation. Draco's eyes burned as he looked over from his glass and locked his dark grey eyes with Blaise's. Saying nothing he took a sip from the glass scowling back down at the amber liquid and speaking in a low monotone "Yes".


	15. The truth will out

**Hi guys, I've tried to space it out a bit more this time, I put a few lines space through my last few chapters but It was still looking crammed so apologies. Let me know what you think to this plot turn by the way, thanks for the comments.**

As Hermione woke with Golden sunlight bathing the room she swore she felt a presence but when she opened her eyes she was entirely alone. This was the first time she'd woken up alone in weeks, she slept alone regularly as Draco was a real fan of late night visits and business but she hardly ever woke up alone. She thought back to the events of the evening before and sighed, perhaps she had taken things a little bit too far but gazing down she rested her hand on the one reason she knew he'd always come back.

Later that afternoon Ginny laid on the end of her bed whilst Hermione worked her way through the last of the books she'd brought in to stop herself from going crazy in confinement. On the plus side she was now an expert in a number of seemingly useless things that she was sure would come in useful later. "Advantageous uses for broken broomsticks, what are, why would you ever need to read that, more importantly, who would write a book like that?" Ginny laughed as she practised a little spell she'd been learning to give herself a crown of live butterflies. "Oh and what you're doing is so imperative to the magical world" Hermione snipped back as she dropped the heavy book onto her bed. Ginny smiled broadly, "oh come on, you have to admit this is pretty awesome, its every girls dream." Putting down her wand Ginny moved to the mirror to try it again while she watched "…Speaking of every girls dream" Ginny's smirk spread and Hermione could guess what was coming next "where's Malfoy taken himself off to? I've not seen him all day and you two have hardly left these rooms since the wedding.

Harry and Ron kept trying to send me over to check you were ok… I don't think they've understood or accepted fully the idea of you being Mrs Draco Malfoy yet….in fact maybe I haven't either just saying that left a bad taste in my mou…" Seeing Hermione's guilty expression which Ginny knew oh two well she cut herself off mid sentence eying the girl suspiciously. "What did you do?" Hermione's brown eyes shot to the floor. "Tell me" Ginny wasn't going to let this go. "Look, you know what this place is like, I'm one of the few people who won't tell anyone. You're the closest thing I'll ever have to a sister so when it comes to secrets… I'm the best you've got.

She knew Ginny was right but the longer she'd kept all of this to herself the more fiercely protective she'd become of it being exposed. "Fine" with her heart beating wildly and cold adrenaline pumping through her body she finally spilled the story as Ginny watched eyes wide "I gave Draco a truth potion last night, I wanted to know how he felt about me, I mean how he really felt about me." Ginny gasped "Oh god, I bet he didn't take that well…. Wait… what, so how does he feel about you?"

Ginny watched as a triumphant smile spread across her friends face "He loves me and his child more than life itself, he'd lay down his life for us. Oh but honestly Ginny you should have seen the look on his face as the words left his mouth, it looked as though he were considering ripping out his own tongue to get away from it." Ginny's look of amusement faded "Not that I'm taking his side in this but giving your husband truth serum is a bit of a low blow Hermione, I mean if you weren't sure he loved you then why'd you agree to marry him? I know we've joked with the two of you but I thought you were rather infatuated with each other." Hermione's eyes were threatening tears as they glistened "I didn't know if he really loved me or was just playing at it, you know how manipulative he can be, don't forget who he was once Ginny." The red head looked confused "Oh, they why did you marry him?" Hermione's face fell in anger as she finally admitted what she'd been too ashamed to say, her voice barely above a whisper "You've heard the stories Ginny, Lucious was a monster as were the Malfoy men before him, everyone's heard the rumours about the things that happen to illegitimate Malfoy children"

Ginny's face fell, yes she had heard, everyone had and although no one could confirm that they were true, that was only because there was no one left to tell their tale. "Then you should have been careful… what the hell were you thinking letting him do this to you in the first place" Ginny was growing angry now and flushed pink just as Hermione had watched Ron do so many times before. Hermione defended herself her voice louder than she had meant it to be and a tear beginning to stream down her face. "I wasn't thinking anything, other than that I might explode into flames if he didn't take me right then and there." Ginny laughed snidely "We've all felt like that Hermione it's not an excuse to take risks." She bit back tears at her friends harsh but true words, only they weren't true, not everyone had felt like she had "You're wrong" her words caught the red heads attention instantly as the tone of the whole conversation shifted "Not everyone's felt like I did that night, he'd given me accelerator potion." Ginny's mouth gawped as she sank slowly onto the bed once more. "He gave you what?...I've heard of it but I didn't think it was real" She sobbed into her hands as Ginny crawled up the bed towards her…."It's horribly complicated" Ginny smiled "Good job I've got nowhere to be anytime soon… go on…from the start please."

Ginny's mouth had hardly closed for the last ten minutes whilst she'd listened to the entire story. "So wait, you knew that he's drugged you?" She nodded "Of course I knew, It was the week before the victory ball, I'd read about accelerator potions, not much but I knew that they taste like wet paint smells. Just for a moment as you swallow them and then it's gone." Ginny frowned in confusion "If you knew then why didn't you report him?" Ginny could kill that little rat, changed her arse! He was the same scheming Malfoy he'd always been. "Honestly, I don't know, well I do…"

She dropped her eyes in shame as Ginny squeezed her hand "It's just, It was such a horrible year, you has Harry and Ron had…every girl he could find and then there was just me. I miss them so much, my parents. I went back to our house a few times it's just sat their empty. All the photos I used to be in, all the memories I have that aren't real anymore. I love you guys but honestly I was lonely and then I came back here and… here he was. I know you won't understand and I'm not sure that I do myself. Its just after years of near misses with him, years of something almost happening but not. I just… I wasn't thinking, he was the only one here who seemed as lonely as I was. Ever since that night in his manor his eyes have quite literally haunted my dreams. He felt almost as bad as I did in that moment I know he did. I wanted to see what would happen, I was interested and I guess the effects kicked in pretty quickly. It was my own stupid fault for fighting it. I should have known the effects would just get worse but I enjoyed wanting him like that Ginny, I liked knowing that he wanted me so fiercely he'd risk being caught drugging me to find out if I felt the same way…. It's not as though he gave me a love potion, it wouldn't have worked if I didn't already sort of love him. I do love him Ginny, I really do." Ginny opened her mouth to reply but found herself bobbling like a goldfish with no words coming out.

"You two are crazy, this is what happens when you date the only other person in this school quite as intelligent as you, he uses it to scheme, plot and drug a relationship out of you… I'm not judging the strange little game you've played, all I am saying is…. This would never have happened with Krum." Both of them found themselves smiling at Ginny's' last remark. "It just spiralled out of control, it was supposed to be a fun distraction, a flattering heart racing week of fun, I thought I deserved it." Ginny nodded, in a small way she did understand but on the whole she still thought they were the most diabolical match. Getting up to head to the kitchen and fetch the rest of the Bertie Botts she smiled "I seriously worry about this kid though, the two of you mixed together… the world should be worried."


	16. Where is he?

The sun was just starting to rise over the hill tops as Blaise walked down to the black lake for a morning swim. He cracked his shoulder as he stretched and wondered to himself how Draco had gotten on with Granger after his depressive episode a few nights before.

He hadn't heard from him since but that wasn't unusual, Draco always liked to lay low and lick his wounds after a particularly dark revelation. Before he could give it another thought he felt a sharp pain in his rib, swinging round he was faced with the little red haired witch he recognised immediately. "Ginny?" he stared quizzically at her furrowed brow as she jabbed him once again firmly in the ribs with her wand.

"Where is he Blaise?" her stare was unforgiving and it sent chills down his spine as he watched her flush pink.

"Who?" Blaise had no idea what the little witch was talking about.

She turned red "You know who! Where the bloody hell is he Blaise? Three days since she saw him last. She's terrified, does he not realise that time is not on their side?" The little red head jabbed him once more waiting for his answer.

Oh god, he should have thought to check on him before now. He knew Draco's tendencies to sulk but he'd forgotten that given the circumstances this wouldn't bode well for him with Hermione. He smiled at Ginny who finally lowered her wand to her side "I haven't seen him" he watched as she flushed purple and raised her wand again. Lifting his hands palm towards the little red head he stepped backwards quickly…"But I know where he'll be, I'll sort it out."

He turned to the lake but felt a swift tug on his arm "Where do you think you're going?" she glared at him fiercely as he raised a confused eyebrow. "…swimming?" he knew the moment it left his mouth that it was the wrong answer. The look on the little red heads face sent chills down his spine. "Did you not just hear what I said about time not being on our side… jeez bloody men you're all the same!"

He starred at her bewildered before gulping "Right then, I take it you'll be coming." She nodded and held out her arm which he looked at confused. "You have to apparate the both of us, I'm the year bellow you remember." She rolled her eyes as though he were the most inconvenient waste of time she'd ever endured but it made him smile. Ginny was the only one of the Weasley clan he actually rather liked, he fiery temper was far more of a pureblood trait than she'd ever admit.

Hermione sat on the sofa, it was no longer a choice, her swollen ankles propped up on a pillow in front of her she scrapped her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head. She never liked her hair up, it didn't suit her but she was so warm she didn't care anymore. Her body had lost its ability to regulate its temperature which left her flushing hot and cold constantly.

Her stomach was exposed where her vest and shorts met, her nighties wouldn't fit anymore. They couldn't be sure but she looked around seven/eight months, every morning she woke up larger and she was utterly fed up. She was completely out of control in this whole situation, she had no idea whether this would speed up or slow down she couldn't hazard a guess at how big she would actually get or even really how far along she was.

This was ridiculous, this was Karma punishing her for engaging in Malfoy's stupid games and even better, now Malfoy had disappeared off to god knows where. The first day she'd felt guilty for slipping him the truth potion but that quickly melted away when he didn't return home. She glared at Harry who sat opposite her watching her uncomfortably as though she were a ticking time bomb. This whole thing was embarrassing enough without needing an audience of awkward friends who didn't know what to say.

"What!" she growled as him as he flinched. "Will you just get out you've been staring at me for the last half an hour, are you planning to say anything?" he gulped as he watched her glare at him. His voice was calm and steady "Ginny told me not to leave you…and I'd rather be on your bad side than hers." He smiled and she couldn't help but stifle a laugh, she knew Ginny's temper and had to agree with him there. "As for starring at you" he continued "I mean no offense by this Hermione but you're…really big it's a strange sight to adjust to." She glared at him, "Friends don't gawp at their friends in embarrassing situations."

He smirked at her "That's not true, don't you remember when Ron vomited slugs, you starred at him almost the entire time, said it was so weird you just couldn't look away."

She rolled her eyes, she did remember that but this was entirely different.

"Urgh" she groaned rubbing her swollen stomach. Harry jumped "Whats..Whats wrong?" his eyes swam over her anxiously.

"Oh I don't know!" she glared at him and pointed to her large stomach "This!"

He relaxed back into his chair "Well, I mean, you can't get much bigger so it's got to be over soon."

Her stomach clenched at the very words, she hadn't been overly scared at the prospect of giving birth, until she started reading extensively on the subject to prepare herself.

"I'm fed up!" she laid back in to the sofa, it was very early and she hadn't slept well last night, she'd try to nap for a bit.

The moment they arrived at the Manor Blaise knew something was off. Ginny glanced around at the newly finished décor and hummed. "Well, he's done a good job, I'll give him that." The place had a warmth she'd not felt before, the hallways was painted a pastel cream colour which complimented the marble floors. Blaise silenced her holding up his hand as his face fell. Ginny looked up at him inquisitively. "Theodore's here" Blaise had stepper further into the hallway than her and as she looked down the dark corridor she saw a shoe abandoned with a bottle of fire whisky thrown next to it. The amber liquid circled the bottle in a pool and dripped from the overturned neck to the floor.

"Theodore Nott?" Ginny questioned, and Blaise nodded. "So what? I remember him he's in your year isn't he?" Blaise nodded but the look on his face worried her immensely. "What? What am I missing?" she looked up at him as he turned to her keeping his voice low. "Ginny, Draco came to see me the other night, he has these 'dark episodes' he spirals into how own pit of self pity, it can get pretty bad, especially since…the war."

Ginny rolled her eyes slightly but nodded "I know, the whole school knows about his…issues" Blaise shook his head at her words "No, the school thinks he's some sort of tortured soul bad boy but they don't know how bad it can get, especially about Granger." He bit back his words, the moment he said it Ginny's face fell. "Wait? Are you saying… Blaise has this been going on for a while?" she couldn't help but smile as Blaise looked concerned and took a deep breath "Yes, it has, she's been under his skin since second year, it's always come back to her..or his father… but mainly her. When he turned up the other night he was the worst I've seen him, he did something bad, something he shouldn't have done to her." Ginny nodded.

"If this is about that bloody accelerator potion then they're as bad as each other, Hermione knows my views on their games." She scowled at Blaise as all the colour drained from his face and he stared at her as though she'd just transformed into fluffy before his very eyes.

"You..You know about that?" his eyes searched hers.

"Yes, of course, did you really think Hermione wouldn't pick up on it…Brightest with of her age that one." Ginny grimaced impatiently before raising an eyebrow, "So why are we so concerned about Theodore Knott?"

Blaise couldn't concentrate as the new information sunk in and his stomach clenched, if he were right about this then this would end very, very badly. He took off down the corridor at speed as Ginny trotted to keep pace with him.

"Theo was the only person I know who took the war even worse than Draco, he lost everyone and he's been going off the rails outside of Hogwarts ever since. If Draco went off to lick his wounds and Theo got to him I.. I can't imagine what'll have happened. Theodore Knott is not someone you want around you when you're emotionally unstable." They reached the door to the grand hall and heard muffled yelps from inside, Blaise turned to Ginny…"Wait here, I don't want you to see this if it's what I'm expecting." He pushed the door open as he heard Ginny growl "Like hell I will" as she followed him through.


	17. Making the wrong choices

He sat in his armchair, by the fire in the Manor drawing room. The whole place was barely recognisable and despite that having being his intention, in that moment he wished his home felt familiar.

He picked up the glass as the amber liquid burnt his throat, it had been days since he'd seen her, he dreaded to think how large she would have grown in that time. He couldn't remember the exact moment he'd completely lost control of this situation.

He'd set out with a firm plan in mind, he knew what he'd wanted to achieve and how he was going to get it but this was not what he'd had in mind. He wasn't angry at her, for wanting the truth, he glowered at the fire as he thought it over, why did he feel like this?

Like the very core of him was slowly rotting, how could he allow himself to enjoy a life that could come crashing down around him at any given moment? How could he love something that wasn't truly his and never had been?

The moment she found out she would leave, his reputation would be ruined, everything he worked for would be gone and worst of all he would lose his children. There was never supposed to be children in the mix and it left him feeling something he had never felt before. He valued their lives and their feelings above his own, he had a family that he could lose at any moment. Had he not flown from the room the moment he realised she had given him truth potion…had she only asked a different question…it would have all been over in the blink of an eye, the very thought made him shudder.

He had backed himself into a corner, he had created weakness in himself and allowed his entire path to change. He would not loose everything for her, or for them. He would not allow himself to be sucked in by guilt or remorse for his actions and he certainly would not spend time around her until he had gathered himself enough to be able to conduct himself with candour once again. He knew he didn't have long, he would have to go back soon but he felt himself returning, his old self, the boy who picked up the pieces of a crumbling empire.

The boy who'd led his friends toward a future that none of them expected to have. He couldn't allow himself to continue like this with her. He was placing his entire future in the hands of a woman who would disappear or turn on him the moment the truth was revealed. He had never expected this to be a long term plan. If he were entirely honest he'd reasoned this ending in either her imprisonment in the dungeons or her mysterious disappearance, if she ever found out.

The thought of either of those scenarios now made him sick, there was absolutely no way in which this could end well.

Abandoning his glass and picking up the bottle he heard a crash in the hallway. He swayed slightly as he stood, almost losing his balance. He held out his wand, although he knew only a select number of people were able to enter the manor freely with the ward he had up to protect himself. As he edged toward the door he heard muffled laughter, flinging it open his face morphed into a regular Malfoy smirk…."What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he saw Theodore stood in the hallway, a half drunk bottle of champagne in one hand. A young blonde girl lay bleeding on the floor as a hapless Theo looked between her and Draco "Draco, old boy, shit I forgot about the wards, although I doubt she'd have made it anyway…don't try apparating a muggle" he glanced down at the writhing body on floor "Sorry about the mess."

"What do you want?" Draco's eyes narrowed as Theo brushed past him into the drawing room.

"I'm offended" he laughed sitting on the sofa heavily "I send you owls every other weekend but you never come out, are you too good for us now Draco, now you're the Golden boy". He smirked as he watched Draco's eyes turn black.

"I know where I come from Theo, I'll never forget." He glared seething down at him. Theo leapt to his feet "Prove it, come out with me, be the Draco Malfoy I miss." He ran through the corridor and back into the hall throwing his hands into the air, "This whole place used to be full of…" his hands dropped as disgust spread across his face, clearly taking in the new décor…"Is that patchwork?" he snorted as Draco snapped, throwing the bottle in his hand to the floor with a crash his black eyes settle on Theo with a smirk "…Muggle London?"

Theo nodded with a grin, "Muggle London! There is no finer night out" they were gone before the writhing body finally stilled on the floor of the great hall.


	18. The beginning of the end

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, apologies for updates being slow, I work in films and have been on set for 14 hour days over the last week. I just wrote the entire rest of this story though in one long writing session so it's all ready to go. Please excuse any grammatical error's I'm trusting spell check on this one as checking it myself would mean not getting it out to you for another few days. Things really start to move quickly after this chapter, she does have the baby, pre warning it is graphic, if you want the smut then you get the repercussion's its part of life...unfortunately. Please keep that in mind as you read on and as ever Please,Please,Please review, I love your feed back.**

Ginny's mouth fell as her eyes filled with pure, unadulterated horror. Blaise simply winced, she knew immediately this had not come as a shock to him. God, I mean she'd known just as well as the rest of the school, Malfoy's…reputation but this was a sight nothing could have prepared her for. Clearly Malfoy had actually roped in his behaviour whilst as school, who'd have known. A cold adrenaline spread through Ginny's small body as the realisation of what her best friend had married into seeped through her body, this was what Draco Malfoy was really capable of.

The hall was half lit in the early morning shadow, as they entered she heard the broken glass crunching under Blaise's heavy feet. Shattered glass covered the floor, swimming amongst a pool of amber liquid that smelt like a stale old bar on a Sunday morning. A dark bottle lay on its side and she watched the liquid still dripping from it, slowly. Her eyes followed the liquid to the edge, where it suddenly darkened, a crimson red mixing with the dark amber. She felt herself gag and tore her eyes away as she saw it. Blood seeped from the still body of a girl who looked no older than her or Hermione.

There were brutal slashes running through the small girl's body and she had to will herself not to run from the room and vomit. She saw Blaise grimace, a look of disgust but not shock flooded his features. His eyes suddenly shot to the other side of the room, "The drawing room" his breath hitched as he headed across the hall, avoiding the body he reached the doors in minutes. She looked to the door behind her and then to the place Blaise was heading to…she genuinely considered running, she could find Hermione, alert the authorities, take her back to the Burrow where she'd be safe. Her and Harry would help her raise the children, who knows even Ron might accept it one day with Draco out of the picture. She couldn't stop herself though, she felt like screaming at herself as she felt her body jerk forward and follow Blaise's carefully trodden path.

Theodore lay fast asleep on the chaise, he looked uncomfortable, one of his arms bent slightly behind his back as he breathed deeply. His floppy, curly brown hair fell across his strong jawline. Ginny couldn't believe she'd once thought him attractive. As her eyes roamed over him she saw that he was missing one of his shoes, she couldn't see it anywhere in the room. His shirt was untucked, his sleeve rolled up and strange puncture wounds lined his arm. On the floor next to him lay the body of a large snake. She looked to Blaise who realised immediately she had no idea what she was seeing, he shook his head and muttered in a low voice "..The slytherin party trick…snake fighting." He pointed to the snake's body "Must have been recent, they don't last more than a few hours. They're not real, they're conjured snakes." Ginny's eyes burned flame red as she hissed "..was that a conjured girl?" she wasn't waiting for an answer, she knew it wasn't but still Blaise shook his head.

In the corner of the room something stirred, before she could focus Blaise flew forward. By the time she saw what was happening he'd picked up a half asleep Draco from the floor in front of the fire and held him out in front of him at arm length. His pale grey eyes were red as he tried to rub them, Blaise's arms getting in the way. She could hear Blaise's heavy breathing "What were you thinking?" he sneered at him as Draco looked around the room, almost in disbelief. He gulped, all the colour drained from his face. Blaise had seen this look too many times to ignore it. Dropping his hands from Draco's cloak he lunged for the wastepaper bin by the desk and thrust it firmly into Draco's chest just in time for him to heave the entire contents of the night before into it. She couldn't help but smirk as she heard him wrench deeply, as disgusting as it was the idiot deserved to suffer.

The noise woke Theodore, who rolled onto his side opening his eyes with a smirk, his voice gravelly Blaise knew he'd have been in Draco's current situation hours ago, Theodore was always the first to go, Draco the last "…When a Malfoy chunders…you know it's been a good night." He smirked again, the words were his fathers and had been an infamous quote in their circles for generations. Malfoy's were renowned for their ability to hold liquor, especially Draco, given the past few months he'd had plenty of practise. "Weasley" he smirked nodding his head to her appalled expression as though nothing were wrong.

"You.." Blaise seethed over at Theodore, steaming over to him as Draco fell to his knee's still wrenching into the small plastic bin. "I told you to leave him alone, for god sake Theo after all the work he's done, after he saved all of us." He struck his arm firmly to Theo's face as the half asleep boy recoiled in shock and pain. Blaise pointed over at Draco on the floor, his voice a loud growl "He's a husband Theo….he's about to be a father for god sake" she heard Draco wretch again, bringing his arm to rest on the side of the bin and letting his head fall onto it.

Theo smirked "…which is exactly why he needed some fun. I haven't seen the old Draco in months." He laughed sitting up and reclining on the chaise "Calm down Blaise it was just a night of harmless fun." Ginny was about to jump in as she felt anger burning in her cheeks but Blaise beat her too it as he roared.

"Harmless?...There's the body of a dead muggle girl in Draco Malfoy's grand hall….do you not understand how horrifically dangerous this situation is?" he seethed as a serious expression spread over Theodore's face. "Oh yeah, I forgot about her, that was my bad…have you ever tried to apparate a muggle?" it was the smirk at the end of his question that sent Ginny over the edge. With a flash of her wand the boy sat frozen, she felt her cheeks burning with anger as she whispered quietly to Blaise "Get him out of here, before there's another body on the hall floor." He looked shocked at her before picking up the frozen Theodore and heading out into the hall. "I'll deal with this, you can…deal with him" he looked over at Draco who was now sat against the sofa staring vacantly into the fire.

The door shut quietly behind her as she felt the anger bubbling in her, she was about to start when she heard him, his regular calculated sneer back "There's nothing you can say Weasley, you can't make me feel any worse than I already do." She bit back her anger as she spoke in a low, calculated voice. "How could you? We thought you'd changed, you have a family." She watched as his cold grey eyes met hers with a fire burning in them "I've acquired a family, for now."

He looked sad for a moment "She'll leave me the moment she realises what I've done." His eyes filled with sorrow, "She'll take my children, she'll take everything and I won't be able to stop her." Ginny's cheeks burned again "You're messing everything up, you're sabotaging yourself" she gulped as she realised just how much like her mother she sounded when she shouted. Even Draco looked shocked at the little red heads words. His eyes darkened "You don't understand".

She couldn't stop it, the anger erupted from her like a volcano "No, I don't understand, I don't understand any of this. You and you're messed up little love games. I don't understand why you two can't just say… I'm in love with you…. Without playing with each other. You're in a constant competition to have the upper hand but you're both losing and hurt each other. I mean god, between the accelerator potions, surprise weddings, psychological manipulation and Veritaserum…." Her eyes burned red "..It should be illegal for you two to be in the same country let alone have children. You're both just playing with each other and everyone's getting hurt." She gasped for breath after her outburst. Draco's mouth fell, he starred at her…in utter silence… minutes passed until she became uncomfortable. "What?" she seethed at him but he didn't recoil, his eyes widened. "You know about….?" His voice was rasping in disbelief.

Ginny smirked "About you drugging her?..." Her eyes filled with fake pity "…You thought 'brightest witch of her age' missed that one? That's your problem Malfoy, you've totally underestimated her since the very first year." Suddenly it clicked, why she hadn't seen it before, oh god. Her features softened as she realised what Draco had been thinking, her voice came out soft. "You…you thought?" He nodded, his eyes still wide and full of sadness as his voice interrupted hers.

"I thought I'd lose them the moment she found out. I thought I'd built my family on a foundation of lies that would come crashing down at any moment." Ginny's eyes filled with deep, genuine pity as she watched his fill with panic.

"Oh god what have a done" he looked around the room as his head landed in his hands. He felt sick…how could he have been so blind. His mind was racing as he looked up at the small red head "She knew the entire time and she just let me" his heart fell as he watched Ginny nod softly.

"I think she wanted to feel wanted, I think if she's honest, she wanted to feel wanted by you."

His eyes flew to Ginny's locking with hers "I love her, I love her and my children more than I thought I could ever love anything." She couldn't help but feel sorry for him as he looked so genuinely sad, as though he'd finally managed to get things in order but it was already too late.

She couldn't believe the words that came from her mouth next, she knew he meant what he's said, she knew he'd had all the wrong information and she suddenly found herself wanting her friend to get her happily ever after. Her voice was barely a whisper "…If you go now, I'll help Blaise…We'll sort this out. I won't tell her how we found you." His eyes lit up at the prospect… she recognised that look, it was hope.

As quickly as she could blink he was gone.


	19. I've never wanted you more

He landed with a jolt in the hallway, quickly opening the door and letting himself in.

He braced himself knowing she would not be happy about his recent disappearance. She was sleeping peacefully in the sofa, his heart melted as he saw her, her chestnut curls falling over her face he watched her chest move as she breathed deeply. His eyes moved over her body and he felt himself ache as he saw her arm resting around her large stomach, cradling his child as she laid on her side.

His trance was interrupted by a stifled whisper "Draco, where have you been?"

He looked down to see Potter saw in the armchair watching Hermione sleeping. He felt Potters eyes running over him, taking in his clearly dishevelled appearance.

His eyes didn't leave her once as he replied "Ginny found me, brought me to my senses. Can you give us a minute." He heard Harry raise to his feet and head to the door "No problem, I think I can go seeing how you're here now."

He reached for the door handle, opening the door quietly. Suddenly he felt Draco looking at him as he heard his quiet words "Harry, thank you for watching her." A brief nod was exchanged between the two before Harry disappeared through the door, closing it behind him.

He made a quick detour to the bathroom, moving as quickly as he could. He knew if he woke her like this she would know something was wrong. With his teeth brushed, hair combed and a quick change of clothes he found himself knelt in front of her sofa. He just wanted to hold her, every single part of him wanted to be wrapped around her, he'd finally given in to the way he felt.

"Hermione" his voice a whisper he watched her stir. He brought his lips to the side of her face, pausing for a moment to breathe in the scent of her hair, he groaned. Oh god I love her he thought to himself as he watched her eyes flutter open.

He'd expected anger but in her half-awake state she seemed placid.

She opened her eyes to see him Kneelt in front of her. She knew she should be angry, she was angry but she was tired and she'd just had the most incredible dream about him. Just for a moment she felt her heart flood with relief that he was there. She would be angry…just not right now. Looking over to the chair she saw that Harry had gone.

"Where have you been?" her voice was soft as she felt him nuzzling into her shoulder.

His breath hitched as he spoke "Something happened, with the company. I should have told you but I was…confused, I kept thinking I'd be done that day but it kept extending." He heard her quietening him so he stopped. She shifted slightly allowing him room to lay next to her. He wrapped his arms around her as he pressed his lips to her head. She closed her eyes, breathing in his scent, she loved his Dragon cologne. It wasn't helping the burning feeling she'd woken up with between her thighs though, she shifted, rubbing them together to try to relieve the tension.

"Are you still confused?" he winced at her question as he shook his head and answered firmly "No, not at all" he was silent for a moment.

His voice softened, "Are you angry?" she heard him whisper as she shook her head "A little…but I was having the nicest dream" she smiled to herself her eyes still fluttering open. She felt his face lower down to hers and his breath on her neck. "What were you dreaming about?" she could feel his breath quicken and she couldn't stop herself, she crashed her lips to his which a deep groaning whimper. She felt the heat pool in the familiar spot, the pressure of her large stomach only making it worse. He seemed shocked for a moment before he kissed her back roughly. He wanted her, like he'd never wanted her before, he could feel himself stiffen as his lips began to move down her neck.

A smirk spread across his face "This is what you were dreaming about?" he nipped her skin gently with his teeth as she moaned, her face flushed pink.

"I think it's the hormones, I can't help it." She whimpered as she felt him unbuttoning her nightie, his soft lips crashed down her swollen chest, his eyes widened as he saw the size they had grown to but it was nothing compared to lower down. As he undid the last button and threw the material open he let out a primal groan as he saw her. There was no denying she had grown, considerably. Her stomach was large, swollen, he didn't know a lot about this but he highly doubted this could go on for much longer. He ran his hand softly over her, feeling himself harden at the touch of her carrying part of him inside her.

He felt her tense at his touch, he ran his other hand up to her chest and gently massaged her, he only pulled away as he felt hot liquid drip along his fingers. He looked amused for a moment, surprised he watched as it dripped down his hand from her breast. She pushed him away, her cheeks flushed pink as she looked down at herself in horror and pulled her nightie frantically around her.

He tried to stop her as she buried her head into the sofa pillow but she wouldn't relent, he simply nuzzled his face into her hair. "What's wrong?" he asked confused as she turned to him, her eyes glistening and her cheeks red. "I'm…disgusting, I can't believe what's happening to me" a tear slip down her cheek "I have no control over what's happening to my own body. I don't want pity sex" she buried her head into the pillow and let out a sob as she heard him smirking.

She tensed to pull away as he lowered his face back to her hair and nuzzled into her shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her stomach, gently massaging with his fingertips as he spoke. "I love you…both of you, more than you can imagine." He felt she relax slightly as he caught her hand and lowered it to his painful hardness. "…and you're very wrong, I've never wanted you more than I do right now."

He felt her exhale loudly as she arched her back into him. In a second he'd picked her up and carried her into their room. It made her smile how easily he held her, despite her growing size. He smirked to himself, she was considerably heavier than normal but he doubted it would be in his favour to let her see that.

As she fell into the satin sheets she heard his throaty growl as he crawled up her, holding his body inches above hers and gently pulling her nightie away from her. He locked his pale eyes with hers, the heat of his body warming her as he whispered "I love you, I will love you, forever." She gasped as she felt his lips crash down to her sensitive nipple. Softly kissing her swollen breast as he gripped her thighs.

"Wait" she yelped as she felt him suck carefully but it was too late there was nothing she could do but groan as she felt him swallow in satisfaction. Running his tongue gently over her as he continued down tracing soft gentle kisses over her stomach. He stopped suddenly his eyes widening as he felt the sudden move. It wasn't her, it was inside her. He heard her stifle a giggle as she was clearly watching his expression. She smirked "Yeah, that's been happening all week." She smiled with worry "I think he's struggling for space now."

A smile spread across his face as he placed his hand gently on the fluttering movement. It was strong, forceful and he watched her whimper slightly as it happened again. He gently moved her to her side, he hadn't read much but he seemed to recall laying on your back at this heavy stage wasn't the most comfortable. He purred in satisfaction as she arched her back into him and sighed. He brushed his hand down over her stomach and stopped between her thighs as she whimpered. She could feel him, hard, naked, pressed against her back. He placed soft kisses on her shoulder as he began to rub slowly, she pooled around his fingers and he knew how sensitive she was. As he gently pushed his fingers into her she let out a shriek of pleasure, pushing her head into the pillow she groaned "I want you".

He wanted nothing more than to take her but he could shake the concern, his hand rested on her large swollen stomach as he stalled for a moment, his other had slowly stroking himself. "Is it safe?" he couldn't stop himself before he asked, he felt her sigh into his chest. "I don't think any of this is safe, I don't see how it could make it worse."

She barely finished her sentence before she felt him thrusting into her, rocking his hips at the perfect angle from behind her. He growled, throwing his head back as he delved into her, moving deeper with each excruciating thrust. He dipped his hand over her hip and back between her thighs as he began to rub again. Judging by the agonising moans that left her each time he entered her, this angle worked well. He could feel her building, he could feel her tensing around him. He could barely push himself all the way in as she pooled all over him, he could feel her running down him as he sped up, hitting her spots harder he couldn't keep this up long.

This was the hottest thing he had ever seen, her heavily pregnant with his child and writhing against him, his Granger, his family. He could feel himself on the edge, he willed himself not to release as he sped up fast, he felt her grip him so tightly he could barely move, he winced as he drove in once more and felt her tumbling violently over the edge as pleasure rippled through his body. He watched her convulsing, felt her fluttering around him and he didn't move, the sight alone pushed him and he felt himself erupt inside her, he growled as he moved his hand gently to hold her stomach as they lay there together. He kissed her shoulder "I'm in love with you Granger" he softly nuzzled her shoulder as she arched into him still catching her breath. "I'm in love with you too Malfoy."


	20. They wouldnt be a Malfoy if

She woke with a start, an uncomfortable stitch shot through her abdomen but within a second it was gone.

She adjuster her position and it seemed to help. Running her hand down over her stomach she groaned, she really was getting bigger by the minute. She wasn't sure how long they'd been asleep but the sky outside the window was dark so she assumed they had slept for most of the day. She felt him breathing behind her and smiled to herself, It had been a wonderful sleep.

She felt the sudden stitch again and shifted her hips, it was an uncomfortable business carrying a child. Her tight skin hurt, it had taken all of Madam pomfrey's lotions and potions to stop it quite literally splitting under the sudden pressure. Urhg…she sighed, she was huge, this was horrible it couldn't go on for much longer.

With that thought in mind she looked around the room sadly, this would probably be their last night here for a while. They had agreed that when the time came close they'd go to the manor, they should have left already really. She felt a twinge in her lower back and groaned, she'd been lying down for too long. Lifting herself from the bed she walked heavily to the living room where she found Fumri quietly tidying.

He jumped when he saw her "Mistress, you alright?" she smiled as she sat heavily down on the sofa, lifting her feet up. "I am thank you Fumri" she looked at the coffee table, expecting to see the daily prophet, It should have arrived not long after Malfoy got here and the little elf always left it in the same spot for her. "

Where is the Daily Prophet?" she asked without thinking much of it. She saw an owl letter waiting on the coffee table and lunged forward to pick it up, from Ginny she suspected, given the hand writing.

Her face fell as she opened It.

_Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry, I had no idea what he'd done, else I never would have sent him back to you._

_You know where I am when you need me._

_Ginny_

She vaguely heard the little elf reply in the background "Mistress not want to read paper today."

She felt tears sting her eyes as another jolt of pain hit her lower back, she shifted her hips again as it subsided. In the sternest voice she could muster she spoke "Fumri, the paper. Now!"

The little elf jumped and disappeared, he came back a moment later, his eyes staying on the floor as he reluctantly handed her the paper.

She gasped as tears began to fall down her cheeks. There it was, the black and white image of Draco, Theodore Nott and two muggle girls laughing as they fell through a Mayfair hotel door, the door shut and the image replayed again. She read the headline.

"_Malfoy Industries 'Muggle Enterprises' – Lord Malfoy taking the new initiative too far_."

Tears streamed uncontrollably down her cheeks as she read the article. 'Where is Lady Malfoy? Rumours have recently arisen that the two are expecting a child shortly but these are yet to be confirmed.' She could feel her heart sink into her large stomach.

Anger bubbled inside her as she flew from the sofa to the bedroom door, a horribly bitter taste filling her mouth. "GET OUT!" she screamed throwing the paper at his sleeping head, her cheeks burning with rage.

He woke to the sound of her shouting and the paper suddenly striking him. "What the…?" he couldn't see straight his eyes still blurry he tried to focus. When he did he saw her there in front of him, tears streaming down her face.

He panicked, "What's wrong" he shot out of the bed, standing inches away from her, it looked as though her legs were going to give way beneath her at any moment. He tried to grasp her elbows, to catch her in his arms but he couldn't, she pushed him away. Wincing slightly as she did, she pointed to the paper on the bed as she let out another sob, she wouldn't even look at him.

With a gulp he picked up the paper, cold sickness spread through him as he saw it. His eyes widened as he grimaced at the sight, he couldn't remember being at the hotel, although he vaguely remembered the streets of Mayfair, they'd been there that night.

He hissed to himself, he remembered the days when muggle London meant no chance of being spotted. Clearly those days were no more. He sat on the bed as he read it, he grimaced at the contents of the article, she said nothing, she didn't need to. He could hear her rasping breath heavy, he didn't need to look at her to know how much trouble he was in.

It was clear the moment he'd finished, he placed the article on the bed and she finally snapped, she gasped for breath as she felt her whole body ache in anger.

It bubbled through her veins as she screamed at him "How could you? How could you? Whilst I was here, with.." she gestured down to her stomach "This?"

She winced again slightly as she felt yet another stich run through her lower back, ending in her stomach, clearly the baby was as disgusted with its father as she was. She watched his eyes fill with guilt and sorrow as he stood, he tried to take her in his arms but she pushed him away violently, too violently, another pain shot through her lower stomach and she shook with discomfort as she tried to ignore it. "Don't you dare, Don't you dare touch me" he recoiled in dismay watching her.

Her eyes filled with hurt as she starred at him, she grimaced "You went there and did that, then came here and…" she looked at the bed before wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach.

She didn't think it possible but he looked almost as disgusted as she felt. How could he do that and then come back there and make love to her like that. The thought of him touching her after being with someone else made her sick.

"Well, aren't you going to explain yourself, are you even going to have the decency to tell me what happened?" he shook his head and she felt another rush of tears spread down her face.

"I don't remember being there, I don't remember that happening at all" he looked utterly dismayed as she felt bile raising in the back of her throat "If anything had happened Hermione, I would remember, I've been in some states in my time and I always remember that." He tried to pull her to him once again but she pushed him away with a shudder "Get out!" she screamed it at him furiously but he didn't flinch "Just get out, please!" her voice broke as she erupted into sobs again.

Another sharper pain hit her as she heard his voice "Hermione, please, I will get to the bottom of.."

She couldn't take it anymore the pain was awful she hunched over her hand moving to her stomach, pressing on the pain as she yelped, tears still streaming down her face he eyes filled with fear. Another wave hit her and she felt her legs give way. She didn't fall, she felt him holding her as she doubled over in agony.

She could smell his cologne, feel the skin of his bare chest against her "It hurts" she whimpered through her tears as he scraped her hair out of her face.

It subsided for a moment as she tried to get back to her feet, she looked up into his terrified eyes.

"Get out!" she shouted, not quite as loudly as before but with just as much conviction. He simply smirked, god she wanted to hit him.

"I can never apologise enough for...that" he pointed to the paper "I don't deserve your forgiveness right now, you are right to be angry and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it, I know that nothing happened… but if you think I'm leaving, when you're about to have my child then you're certifiably insane."

She felt rage building back up as she glared at him still holding her stomach "It hurts because he's as disgusted with you as I am… not because…" it hit her again, stronger than before, her legs gave way as she screamed in agony, he caught her, lowering them both slowly to the floor, pulling her to his lap he took her weight. She couldn't think the pain was so horrific and suddenly a gush of hot liquid erupted from between her legs, covering her nightie and Draco's thighs beneath her, holding her gently he lifted her drenched nightie over her head as he pushed his chest close to her back, resting his chin to her neck, letting her relax into him like a chair.

She felt him start to rub soothing little circles into her lower stomach as the pain subsided. His voice calmer than she had expected he spoke, finishing her interrupted sentence "…not because you're about to give birth to my child on our bedroom floor?" She sensed a smirk but she didn't look.

"I hate you" she seethed, it was true, in that moment she did but as he began to scrape her hair back off her face and carried on rubbing soothing circles into her large stomach she couldn't help but be grateful he was there. "You're wet" she muttered her hand brushing across his soaking black boxers beneath her, she knew what it was "I don't care" he whispered gently, he really didn't care in the slightest.

He gently placed a kiss to her shoulder, had another wave of pain not hit her she would have batted him away but instead she whimpered and writhed backwards against his chest as he spoke as soothingly as possible, holding her firmly through it.

"Well I love you," he broke from the circles for a moment to gently tap her stomach "..and we both love you" he felt her relax into him at it passed. "I don't love this" she yelped as another strong twinge followed, he smirked "…They wouldn't be a Malfoy if they didn't make a dramatic entrance at the most inconvenient moment."


	21. The first cry, for the second time

She felt herself smile but it only lasted briefly as another wave of crippling pain engulfed her entire body, it was worse than being tortured, it was the worst pain she had ever experienced and she couldn't breathe. She felt something change inside her, she suddenly felt all the weight of her stomach drop down, moving downwards inside her.

She screamed as it happened, she felt Draco tense as his hands on her stomach clearly felt it. "Oh god" he muttered into her shoulder but her mind was white with pain. She didn't even stop him as she felt his hand move between her thighs. She threw her head back onto his chest and screamed as she felt him gentle touching her. The pain subsided briefly and she gasped for breath, "What are doing?" her voice whimpered as his hand became the only source of her pain. He grimaced as he felt it, he felt her whimper at his touch but he knew she would have to deal with something much larger than his hand very shortly. "

I'm sorry" he soothed into her hair as she writhed against his hand "I can feel it…him" she froze for a moment as a cold sick feeling spread through her. "It started no more than 10 minutes ago, that's not possible" she sounded as terrified as he felt at that moment but he wouldn't let her know that. "Fumri" he spoke loudly and the little elf appeared. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Had she not been so scared she would have been embarrassed, laid there naked on the floor, using Malfoy as a chair.

He spoke calmly but firmly "Take my key from my cloak, go and find Madam Pomfrey immediately and bring her here. Then go and find Ginerva Weasley and bring her here also." He paused for a split second, looking down at her laid naked on him, before adding, "If she brings Potter, he is to wait in the living room. He is not under any circumstances to enter this room until I say so." By the time he looked up the little elf had gone.

"Right" he moved his attention to her as she gasped to catch her breath, "Shall we try to move you to the bed?" Another wave of excruciating pain hit her as she screamed and writhed backwards into him, he held her firmly, rubbing soothing circles once more. He felt the colour drain from his face as he felt it moving again, pushing downwards inside her, she whimpered. "I don't think.." she yelped again as he moved his hand back between her legs. He shook his head and spoke gently into her shoulder as he planted a soft kiss, he could feel it happening.

"No… I think we're too close to move you aren't we?" he didn't expect a response and he didn't get one, she let out a sob in a mixture of fear and pain. He could feel her muscles tense before he heard her scream, it was too close together, it was happening fast, she shrieked and drover her nails into his thighs bellow her. He was sure she'd drawn blood but he didn't care, he held his hand gently against her, in between high thighs as she writhed against him. He gently dipped in and she felt him gulp as the pain subsided briefly "What?" she asked between gasping breaths.

He rested his chin on her collar bone as he took her weight against him. His voice was barely a whisper "He's here" he whispered as the most crippling pain she'd felt so far spread through her, with a shriek she felt it happen. His waiting palm filled, with warm, wet, weight. He felt his heart stop momentarily as he looked down watching her writhe in agony as he gently caught the most amazing thing he'd ever seen in his hands.

He felt her sigh as she relaxed into him, he stayed still for a second with no idea what to do until he heard it, they both heard it, the muffled cry. Instinctively he lifted his arms and brought him back towards them gently laying him down on her. He had to remind himself to breathe as he watched her arms wrap around his tiny son and he held them both, their weight in his arms. He gulped as he watched her nuzzle into the tiny boy, he brought his chin down to rest on her neck, placing gently kisses to it as he starred down at his son. "Well done" he muttered to her as he felt her squeeze his arm gently. It was the most perfect moment of his life.

Suddenly she tensed again, screaming as she felt pain rip through her body for a second time. He froze, he'd been terrified from the moment this started that he could lose her, or both of them. He knew how dangerous this all was. She shrieked as he braced himself taking her weight once more. Without warning the door flew open and Madam Pomfrey came running in with Ginny close at her heels. Harry who had been stood a few feet back from the doorway paled as he caught an unwanted glimpse of the scene. He flushed red, then looked as though he may faint, then nodded to Malfoy before turning and running back out of the door. No doubt to come to terms with the reality of what he had just seen.

Ginny looked startled for a moment but brushed it off, no matter how angry she had been the sight of him there terrified, with a pain soaked Hermione and a crying baby in his arms, she couldn't help to admire what they must have just gone through together.

Madam Pomfrey moved down in front of Hermione as she parted her legs, ushering Draco to move his hand and let her inspect. "Where does it hurt my dear" she spoke calmly but was met with a frantic scream.. "Everywhere!"

She writhed back into Draco's terrified arms. He shook himself into action collecting himself. "Ginny" she snapped her attention to him as he held his arms up with his son "Take him please" his voice did not in any way convey the terror he felt coursing through his body. She immediately picked up the tiny baby, taking a little blanket from Madam Pomfrey's bag and trying to wrap it around him. She didn't have the most experience handling babies but she was the only one with free hands. As soon as she'd wrapped him he settled into her chest looking up at her amidst the screams from the other side of the room. She smiled to herself, he had Draco's pale eyes.

"What's happening?" He shot a look of terror as his chin rested in the crook of Hermione's writhing neck.

Madam Pomfrey smiled, "It should be easier this time my dear just push through it, there's another one." Had he not been solely supporting her weight he would have felt faint. He braced himself, gently kissing her neck and rubbing soothing circles into her stomach once again. He felt it, felt it moving down the same as before, she was right there was another. It happened even faster than before, his gentle words of encouragement soothed her tears as he watched her writhe.

He didn't know what he was thinking as he moved his hand back down between her thighs, he felt her digging her nails into him as she screamed, it was instinctive, he couldn't stop himself, he rested his palm against her as he had the first time. Madam Pomfrey looked confused but then seemed to realise and let him intervene. She nodded over at him as he felt the same wet hot weight filling his palm, he felt her writing into him as he lifted the tiny child from her and brought it up to lay on her chest. He held them both as they heard the first cry, for the second time that evening.


	22. My Girls

The moment Madam Pomfrey gave him the nod she felt Draco lift her from the floor and place her on the edge of the bed. Sweat dripped down her as she felt her naked body ache.

Ginny held the two bundles stood by her side as Madam Pomfrey set about re packing her small bag. She knew she must have looked awful, she could feel the stray strands of hair sticking to the back of her neck. Draco disappeared for a moment, she felt herself move to protest as he let the room but even the slightest movement made her ache.

She heard the sound of running water as she he reappeared and gently scooped her up carrying her through to the waiting bathing pool.

He nodded to Ginny to follow them.

He had slept in his black silk boxers and nothing else, he hadn't had any opportunity to put more clothes on until now but at this point in the evening he didn't quite care that Ginny could see him and he doubted even more than Ginny minded, given the scene she had walked in on.

He still held her in his arms as he walked down the steps into the tepid warm water, he heard her hiss as the water began to support her weight and sooth her muscles. He held her close letting her lean against him as he dripped water over her shoulders, detangling her stuck hair from her clamy neck. Ginny knelt down by the side of the pool, Hermione's eyes had never once left the two bundles in her arms.

She felt him move from behind her and watched as he made his way toward the little red head.

She watched him smile as reached up, taking the first of the bundles from her, "I think my son will be needing a bath, don't you?" Ginny nodded as she unwrapped the blanket and the little boy mewled in protest to the loss of it. Draco's eyes widened as he took him, holding him in his arms, he could feel the soft warm skin against his own as he laid his son against his bare chest.

She wasn't sure if it was the hormones, she suspected it was but she felt tears drip down her cheeks as she watched him cradling his son to his chest.

The moment he was in his father's arms he calmed, snuggling to him as the warm water touched his skin. Ginny was one step ahead, she'd already unwrapped the second tiny bundle as he took his daughter from her. He heard Hermione gasp as he made his way back to her with the two tiny infants in his arms. He saw the tears streaming down her cheeks as he reached her and she lifted the little girl from his arms, holding her. She was vaugley aware of Ginnny leaving, muttering something about private family moments but nothing could have drawn her attention away from her daughter.

She couldn't focus on anything but her two beautiful children, it was as though they were alone in their own bubble. Leaning down she gently kissed her now sleeping sons head as Draco pulled her to him, Kissing the top of her head he looked down at them both with a smile. "My girls" his smile was the most genuine one she'd ever seen from any Malfoy.


	23. Just give me a week

**Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long, I'll be better in future I promise. **

**Please keep reviewing though, it really is my inspiration to keep writing!**

**I have a couple of chapters written so I'll try to post one every couple of days at least!**

She woke to the sun creeping into the room, her whole body ached as she lay there in the silver sheets. It took a moment for her to remember what had happened the night before. Her hand grazed her deflated stomach as she gripped the sheets in her hand and frantically searched the room with her eyes.

That's when she felt the twitch beside her, heard the breathing. It had felt more like being unconscious than being simply asleep. Turning to look behind her, her heart melted. Draco lay next to her, still shirtless and flat on his back with the two tiny infants laid next to each other on their father's chest. They were both curled into small balls laid with their cheeks pressed to the skin of his chest and their tiny fists balled up and resting against their mouths.

His eyes flickered open as though he'd been waiting for her to wake, "I didn't want them to wake you up" his pale blue eyes flickered over her as he gently ran his fingers over their whimpering daughters back.

Every part of her wanted to curl up with him and lay there with their children but she couldn't forget what she had read. How could he have done that? What scared her was the thought that she may have completely miscalculated her trust in him. What if he hadn't changed? What if she'd married the old Draco Malfoy, what would she do for the rest of her life as his wife? The mother of his children. It hurt, it made her feel sick and she hated him more for taking this moment away from her. She should have been able to enjoy this, they should have been able to be a family, share these first moments together but he'd ruined it. Of course there was a chance he was telling the truth but his track record…..he was Draco Malfoy.

She rubbed her sore eyes and mustered as much authority as she could as she scooped to two soft little bundles out of his arms. His eyes flickered between her and the children, she could almost see his sorrow as she took them off of him. "I think you should leave." Her voice was cold as she ran her finger over her son's beautiful blonde wisp of hair, he was the spitting image of Draco, they both were!

She could feel the painful weight in her chest and she knew why, it scared her, all of this scared her, she was holding her two newborn children with no idea what to do, she'd read all the books but it just didn't prepare you for how it felt.

She'd counted on having him, counted on them finding their way through this together but now it felt tainted.

"Hermione, please don't do this." His eyes pleaded with her as he reached over the held his son's tiny foot.

"You did this, you disappeared Draco, you…well we saw what you did, how do you expect me to tryst you now?"

He looked devastated but it quickly turned to burning anger, "I've told you it wasn't me!"

His voice woke his daughter who began to cry turning pink as she wailed, he instantly regretted it, trying to reach out to her but Hermione batted him away, lifting the tiny body gently and raising the searching little mouth to her chest.

Draco watched in awe as she began to feed their daughter. He could see that she was nervous, trying to guide the tiny girl to her. Hell he was nervous just watching, it was one of the hundreds of firsts they were about to go through and he'd be damned if he missed a single one.

As soon as the little girl had latched on Hermione hissed in a hushed whisper "No Malfoy, you told me you couldn't remember and that is not you telling me it didn't happen."

The little boy open his eyes and began to cry, she tried to lift him without disturbing the little girl in her arms, just as she thought she'd done it her hand began to slip and a bolt of sheep panic flew through her as she thought she might drop the precious squirming bundle.

Draco's hands gently grasped his son as he steadied her and helped her move him to her chest with his sister.

Draco's eyes met hers, he was silently pleading with her as he spoke. "Give me a week, if I can't explain it by then I'll leave but please Hermione, just think how we'll both feel once I've gotten answers, if I've missed out of these firsts because of a stupid misunderstanding." His eyes widened "You've read those books, you know how important this early part is…for bonding with them, if I miss out on this…" he didn't finish his sentence he simply brought his lips to meet the head of his son who laid suckling in her arms.

Hermione nodded, "Fine, one week and until then we'll carry on as though it didn't happen."

Maybe she was being weak, maybe she should have made him leave but as she felt his warm arms circling her waist she really didn't want him to go.


End file.
